


Ink and Roses

by mysticalpapaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalpapaya/pseuds/mysticalpapaya
Summary: Hermione is getting her Masters Degree in Molecular Biology to help benefit the wizarding world and she comes across some ways that might be effective in curing people affected by a werewolf bite. Snape now a more changed man has also been working similarly, but through magic means. Kingsley the now minister of magic has asked them to work together in finding a cure.This fic technically takes place four years after the second wizarding war but I wanted to explore having the characters dealing with completely modern technology of 2017. So that is why things may seem more forward than would have originally been true.





	1. A Leopard Print Know It All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So another SS/HG! I am really focusing on Snape having a change of heart in this one and trying to move forward with his life after the war. Also i have a little bit edgier Hermione, which I thought was fun :) Snape is still going to be snarky and broody don't worry, he is just a little less depressed and mean :)

Hermione was just finishing the touches on the guest bedroom when she heard the floo activate in her sitting room. Minerva McGonagall was standing in her living room smiling broadly when she saw the young witch. “Hermione, I am so pleased to see you, dear.” She gave the older woman a hug then backed up so they could talk. “I am so happy you have decided to take all of this on, I know how busy you are and if we can get this right the entire wizarding world will benefit from it.” Hermione gestured for the woman to sit on the cream colored sofa. “I will be just fine my priority is first and foremost to the wizarding world, I am just happy that I can do both” Minerva could tell that though she seemed excited there was wary in her eyes.

“What are you concerned about?” the older witch asked. “Well I know from your letters that it seems Professor Snape is a changed man, but it is hard for me to wrap my head around not only working with him but also living in such close proximity” Hermione had been concerned ever since she had been told who she would be working on the ministry project with. Kingsley had come to her personally a few months earlier to ask if she would begin to use her research in finding a cure for Lycanthropy. Earlier in the year, she had submitted some theories and research to the ministry that she had done through mostly muggle study while she was at Cambridge getting her master’s degree in Molecular Biology. He had taken interest and decided to fund her project as well as assigning a colleague who had also begun a similar journey to the cure. She later found out that it was her old potions professor Severus Snape.

Originally it had upset her greatly, but her friends and many old teachers assured her that he was a rather changed man. So she accepted the job as long as she would be able to continue her studies while working. They came to an arrangement and today was the day that Professor Snape would become her new flatmate. “I promise you that though he was not and never will be a warm and fuzzy man, he is a much kinder one” she added as an afterthought “and truthfully I wouldn’t be surprised if you got on very well, you are much alike.” With that, the woman stood up giving Hermione yet another hug before heading back through the fire.

…

Later that afternoon Snape’s belongings arrived as well as a good amount of potion ingredients, which Hermione placed in the spare room she had turned into a lab. Then just around five o clock, there was noise at the fire and out stepped Severus Snape.

Snape had been nervous for this new development, he knew that the terms he and Miss Granger had left on four years ago were not pleasant. Truly he owed her his life, if it hadn’t been for her quick thinking he would have died in the shrieking shack. At the time he had been too depressed and frankly screwed up to thank her. Now he was going to be living under the same roof. When he exited the floo into his new home he found himself staring at a woman leaning casually against the sofa, whom he only slightly recognized. He couldn’t help but notice that Hermione Granger had grown into a beautiful woman. Her honey brown hair was now much shorter barely brushing her shoulders, and though still curly it wasn’t bushy like it had been at her time in school. To his surprise, she had a small silver hoop through the cartilage of her right ear. The fingers gripping a cup of tea were adorned by a few rings as well as ink black lacquered nails. She wore tight black leggings that hugged her slim frame well and a black t-shirt that read: the future is female, which was not a surprise.

“Hello Professor,” she said gesturing him into the sitting room, which was spotless and decorated very subtly in varying shades of light gray and white. The walls lined with bookshelves. “Please call me Severus I am no longer anyone’s Professor especially not yours” what? Why had he said that? “Good, Hermione then” she pointed to herself. “Would you like some tea? I placed your things in your room as well as the lab, but I left it for you to sort through.” Her smile was genuine and gorgeous. “Very good thank you and yes to tea,” he said rather stiffly, to be honest, he was quite taken with this new Hermione, she looked very Slytherin in fact.

He sat down surveying the area when she called from the kitchen, “milk? Sugar?” “Milk only please” there was no reply, but he heard the refrigerator door swing open. The room was very polished and practical, it held all the muggle amenities one would expect, but there were a few moving photographs as well. When she returned and handed him his cup he noticed yet another surprise, the pale skin of her forearm now held a tattoo that had the date 5 - 2 - 98 and below that the word Persisted. She noticed him looking and went a little pink “I had to do something, to remember that I can do anything I put my mind to.” He nodded in approval, “I think that it’s rather perfect, you just never struck me as one to get a tattoo.” She laughed “yes it probably would’ve been Ron back then, but it seems I found I liked them; I have quite a few.”

Snape couldn’t see any others and he had to look at the floor to keep from showing how badly he wished to see all of them. “How is your beau?” he asked rather awkwardly. “With some sexy blonde who can’t read or think for herself,” she stated rather haughtily and taking a sip. “Well I am sorry then” he replied though he wasn’t one bit sorry. “Don’t be, we would have never been a good match,” she said with a wave of her hand. Just then there was a loud ringing that came from the coffee table, she gave him an apologetic look and picked up the phone. “Hello… oh shit, I forgot… no no I’ll be there… okay sounds good.”

Hermione stood up after ending the call then addressed Snape “I am so sorry, I forgot I had a staff meeting this evening” she began gathering up a coat before continuing “that may give you time to get settled though, I was thinking about grabbing food on my way home, would you like to have dinner together tonight?” “Yes, that is if you want me to.” She rolled her eyes “I absolutely want you to!” Then she headed out the door. Once outside Hermione finally felt like she could breathe, the ending of the war had done Severus Snape good. He looked healthy and well, his hair was mostly the same but trimmed his tailored black suit fit him nicely. His face no longer looked sallow and gaunt and clearly, the man had taken to working out more. The cherry on top… was that voice, Hermione was weak in the knees for it. How the hell had this happened?

During the entire meeting, all she could think about was how odd the situation she now faced was. As well as how she suddenly felt slightly attracted to this new Severus Snape… no, she couldn’t be. Later she left her part-time job at the university pool determined to push aside those thoughts. Even if she did see something in him, he would never see anything in her.

…

Hermione blew a breath out before turning the key in her lock. When she stepped over the threshold the main space was rather dark, except for the light that shines under the lab door. She was a little relieved that she had a moment to herself before she saw him. How had she gone from completely distrusting this guy, to being a ridiculous child about her feelings? Fourth year she had kind of had a crush... no. Placing the Chinese takeout on the counter, she heard the sound of him entering the kitchen. “Get things settled?” she did her best to sound nonchalant as possible. “Yes, the space is very nice… thank you for opening your home to me, I think we may really have the ability to create a cure.” She turned leaning against the counter, he had removed his suit jacket and was now in black trousers and a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and it suited him. “I agree, and don’t mention it, it’s too big for just me anyway.”

They both settled into quiet eating, it wasn’t awkward Severus found that truly it was very nice. He too often found himself in the presence of people who talk for the sake of talking. Hermione Granger clearly understood the art of silence. Though after a while he was the first to speak “your work is quite brilliant, I had never thought muggle science could be so helpful with something like this.” He watched a look of pride wash over her face, then gave him a wry smile “so am I freed from the title of insufferable know it all?” Snape grimaced at her words, remembering the harsh way he treated them. Since the war, he was actually on semi-decent terms with Potter and the Weasley girl, as well as many others that he once treated very poorly. “I am sorry about all of that, you know” she shook her head vigorously, “I was only joking I promise… but thank you it does mean a lot to hear it.”

“So what exactly is your muggle job? Truly why do you have one in the first place?” he asked trying to bring the conversation to more common ground. “I am a lifeguard for the university’s indoor pool, and it helps me blend in a bit better… After the war, I have needed a bit of normality honestly.” He grunted in agreement and sat back in his chair, “are there any house rules I should be made aware of?” “Nothing too specific, I am kinda a clean freak but you seem quite tidy, there is only one bathroom sorry about that but I usually don’t take too long in the mornings.” To that he chuckled and her mouth dropped open, then she flushed a deep shade of crimson “Sorry, just don’t think I have ever heard you laugh before… it's nice.” Averting her eyes she began to attend to the cleaning up, which he promptly helped with. After a rather awkward goodnight, the headed off to their respective quarters.

…

Hermione woke in the morning bleary-eyed after a night of studying. After silencing her alarm, the only thing she could think of was coffee. Nearly falling out of bed she slipped a pair of fluffy purple slippers heading for the kitchen. She leaned against the counter as the coffee brewed, scrolling through her phone, back to the rest of the house.

Snape heard a noise in the kitchen, he had been up since around six o clock, and it was now eight. He had heard Hermione up well into the night clearly doing school work. Walking into the kitchen he nearly turned around, pretending he hadn’t been there at all. She was facing away from him looking at her muggle contraption. Her hair was a beautiful mess sticking up in odd places clearly she had just woke up and possibly forgot that he was there judging by her clothing choice. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that almost fit as a nightdress if she hadn’t been leaning against the granite at least. Her position raised the fabric to show off a pair of leopard print knickers. Severus though all he wanted to was admire the ease he saw her at here, he knew that was highly inappropriate. She probably has a boyfriend, someone her own age… that is beside the point anyway Severus...

“Good morning” he stated making his voice level and unassuming. She let out a small cry whirling around and nearly slipping on one of her fuzzy footwear. “I… forgot, er I guess I am used to being alone…” she was now pulling her t-shirt down frantically in an attempt to cover up. “I am gonna… you know” then she was scurrying off to her bedroom. Snape couldn’t help but chuckle, she was so refreshing.

Several small pep talks later Hermione was back in the kitchen, now wearing sweatpants thank goodness and eyeing Severus over her coffee as he read the Daily Prophet his jaw clenched gorgeously when he was reading. “What have they said about me today?” she asked him nibbling the toast in front of her. “Hmmm, looks like you are expecting a baby… Potters, it seems” he smirked disappearing the offensive paper. She groaned “the woman has no chill.” Severus snorted “good thing the ministry is keeping this rather quiet or it might have been my child” she could tell that his words had hardly been intentional and now he looked rather embarrassed. But she couldn’t help but think how she might not mind their relationship having the possibility of baby-making at least not the making part. Hermione get your shit together!

…

Severus was glad she had to leave for class, he was distracted constantly by her presence and wouldn’t get any work done. The rest of the day went rather easily, he made some headway in the lab and by the time four o clock rolled around he was proud of the work he put in. When he finally felt her enter the wards he couldn’t help but smile to himself but continued his work for another fifteen minutes so he could show her the final project. After feeling pleased with the end result he went in search of the witch, who he found lying rather ungracefully on the sofa fast asleep. She looked as if she had tried to begin reading out of a rather large textbook, that endeavor seemed to have ended in exhaustion. He wished he could hold her… no, he didn’t… Severus steady yourself, man.  He decided that this was his house as well and he might do his best to get used to a beautiful woman around. So he placed a blanket on her and removed the book from her hands, then settled down to read on one of the armchairs.

Hermione sat up suddenly a few hours later. “Fuck…” she groaned touching her head. “Language Miss Granger” chuckled Snape from the chair, she hadn’t even noticed him… sneaky bastard. She flipped him off and he chuckled yet again “would you like some tea?” She nodded picking up the book she had meant to study. “I can take my work in the lab if it bothers you?” he said after a moment. “No actually, it is kind of nice to have someone here to work quietly with” she gave him a small smile and went back to his book.

This arrangement went on for a month or so. They would work on respective projects in silence, stopping to discuss occasionally. Sometimes those discussions lasted well into the night and left both longing to talk forever, but begrudgingly going to bed. They weren’t far enough along with the potion research to brew anything so, for the most part, they shared notes and helped each other problem solve. Hermione respected Severus’s daily rituals and he hers. They both became aware that the war had changed both of them for the better and ultimately led to this friendship they now shared. Hermione also had stopped trying to deny that she was attracted to him, she was. There was something utterly sexy about Severus Snape.

Though they were friends she knew that he would never be able to think of her as relationship material it just wouldn’t happen. That thought made her heartache as she had come to truly appreciate the man that had been hidden under the mask for so many years.  


	2. The Yoga Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I loved writing this chapter so much! Next one is going to be lots of fun ;) Enjoy!

“I am happy we finally have time to do this you have been so MIA lately and my grades are suffering!” Lucy plopping herself down next to Hermione on the couch.

 “Well I am glad to know why you spend time with me” she jabbed the raven-haired girl in the ribs smirking back. 

Hermione met Lucy about a year ago when she began working at the pool, they had been friends ever since. It was nice to have someone that was in a similar place in life to herself, with Ginny and Harry planning the wedding it was sometimes hard to be around them and they were very busy anyway. Lucy did have the tendency to let her erratic and fun loving nature get the better of herself. Too many times had Hermione ended up in situations or places with the girl that were entirely regrettable.

“So the new flatmate must have moved in?” asked Lucy after an hour or so.

“Yeah.”

 “And?” Lucy pushed the notebook away from Hermione, they were finished studying but she had found something rather interesting that she wanted to show Snape later and whined when it was taken from her.

“And what? It is going well, he shares my affinity for books and quiet” she huffed standing up to grab another glass of wine.

The other girl seemed to be disappointed.

“Well, James has been asking about you. I was thinking you might get with this new man but since that is apparently not the case will you think about it?” Hermione nodded leaning against the counter though she had already made up her mind about the loud mouth American who they worked with.

Just then the door clicked and she heard Snape call from the hallway.

“Hermione, you won’t believe who I ran into at Diag-“ he paused seeing the small girl perched on the edge of the sofa.

 “Sorry Severus I thought you would be out longer, we are just finishing a study session this is Lucy” gesturing back and forth.

Lucy shot up off her makeshift seat and was standing in front of Snape with lightning quickness.

“Nice to meet you” she was giving him the EYES and Hermione knew it.

 “And you” he replied before brushing past her and into the kitchen. Hermione shot daggers to her friend who only simpered grasping her jacket heading for the door

“I’ll mention you to him Hermione” then the door closed.

Snape looked at her one eyebrow raised.

 “She is a special breed, so who did you see?”

“Uh, Lucius Malfoy actually” pouring himself a glass of wine he came to rest against the counter next to her.

“And what did that slick blonde bastard want?”

“He isn’t that bad you know” he sipped at the wine. Seeing the way she squirmed, there must be something else that was bothering her, but how was he supposed to address it without outing the fact that he watched her way to closely.

“I know old habits, what did he say?”

Swallowing his mouthful of Merlot Snape sat the glass down. “He and Narcissa are having a Gala next month he invited me, it seems he is turning a new leaf asked me to take you.”

“Oh” she tried to look anywhere but his eyes those black orbs burned her skin in the best of times and without wine in her system. “Well, surely you can find someone better suited than I to attend with.” Her statement was meant to be merely a kind thought but did she hurt in his eyes?

“If you don’t wish to go I will most likely attend alone, I fear that there are few people I can tolerate for an entire evening.” He did his best to sound passive about the whole thing.

“No I’ll go, I just didn’t want you to feel that you needed to bring me because Lucius mentioned it.” She smirked then crossing her arms over her chest "So I can be tolerated for an evening then?" Chuckling he moved closer and she saw his hand raise like he was going to touch her, but pulled it back quickly curling a fist.

“I would be honored to go with you” then throwing back the rest of his wine, retreated to his room, leaving Hermione to think about what he had meant to do with that hand.

…

Saturday mornings were a nice relief for Hermione. Snape had some meeting that he left for at 7 and didn’t return for a few hours this left her time to do what she pleased in the whole house without scrutiny. That usually consisted of being in her pajamas too late in the morning and putting off washing her hair, but today she decided that it had been over two weeks since she had done a proper yoga practice. Rolling out her mat near the balcony sliding door she turned on some muggle music, it wasn’t soft, in fact, it was much too intense for yoga most likely but it seemed to aid her in blocking out the world as she stretched.

Man missing those two weeks had clearly been bad, all her joints felt rusty as she moved through the sequence. Thank goodness she had noticed this before it was too late, Ginny wanted a proper hen night and thus had set up pole dancing classes for their group of friends in the upcoming month. Catching this now meant that hopefully, she wouldn’t embarrass herself. She reached for the stereo remote hitting the volume button so she could block out her thoughts, then brought her knees to the mat, forehead, and arms extended above her head into a melting heart pose.

When Snape was unlocking the door he could hear the boom of bass from inside. What on earth was she doing? His weekly tea with Minerva had been cut short when a student under the influence of a prank spell ran across the grounds naked and he had apparated back to the place he and Hermione designated near the flat.

Merlin help him… Is this what she did every Saturday, he knew she must exercise, but he didn’t ask about it. She had both forearms planted on what seemed to be a foam mat while her feet were kicking up to reach some sort of handstand. Hermione Granger was gorgeous, in more than just physical ways but at the moment he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. Just then she glanced over.

“Ahhghgg” Hermione shrieked crumping onto the mat knee making contact with a sickening crunch. “Ow...” Snape was right next to her now as she flopped back against the floor. “Git… no I know I fell…” she huffed holding the injured knee to her chest, she heard him get up and the freezer door open then close.

“Sit up, this will help” he placed a bag of frozen green beans on her injury and she whimpered. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” She felt a firm hand on her back supporting her, skin ablaze where he touched her. Looking up his face was strained as if he was holding something back, then amusement replaced it “what on earth were you doing?”

“Yoga, it is very common you know” now giving him a disapproving look.

“I’m not judging you, don’t worry” helping her up and to the couch, she relished how close their bodies were.

“I thought you wouldn’t be home” she stated as he wandlessly moved the bag to the freezer and placed a cooling charm on her knee, muttering about how he was a wizard and why hadn't he done this in the first place.

“Streaking student, Minerva had to cut our time short.” He waved his hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Well Hogwarts sure has different problems than when we were there” she mused sitting back against the couch.

He snorted “yes well I don’t think it is all sunshine and rainbows, have you seen the prophet this morning?” She shook her head and he placed the paper in her hand. On the front page in large black letters read **Rodolphus Lestrange Escaped**. Hermione groaned “does that place actually keep anyone in?”

Snape chuckled “I don’t think that it will necessarily become of anything, but it doesn’t hurt to be on guard.”

Glancing at him nervously she swallowed “but he would want revenge wouldn’t he?” Severus nodded absently taking the paper and turning to the next page. “Death eaters who only pretended to be death eaters wouldn’t be looked at very kindly…” “I will be fine Hermione.” It made her nervous, but Snape was one of the most powerful wizards today he could more than take care of himself. Her thoughts were broken by a small noise of disgust and when she saw what he read she was mortified. War Hero Out With New Girlfriend. Then just below in slightly smaller print: _No Mercy FOR THE COLD Hermione Granger, Like Being Left At The Alter All Over Again_. “That woman won’t stop will she?” Hermione hadn’t even noticed that she snatched the paper out of his hands.

“Hermione, did he leave on your wedding day?” Snape asked the question warily, clearly concerned it would upset her.

Sighing she let the offending words drop to the coffee table “no.” “You are not required to tell me” he stated simply, which really was kind of him. Too many people had tried to pry into her business to many times, but really at this point, she didn’t mind telling him.

“It’s alright, really it isn’t as big of a deal as it was made out to be” pausing to look at him she found that his undivided attention was on her and it made her heart beat flutter. “I was just going through the motions getting married seemed like the best scenario after the war and with Molly pressing it all forward it was hard to stop it. Pretty soon it was apparent that he was cheating on me and when I addressed the issue he was angry… I broke it off a week before the wedding.”

How that dunderhead ever found someone he fancied more than this woman he would never know. Instead of saying what he thought he went for something far less telling.

“Weasley has never been the most intelligent of wizards.”

She rolled her eyes “no but he is famous more than me I suppose, because he got a big sob story and I got ridiculed, really I am over it at this point I just wish the bitch would leave me out of HIS publicity.” The words fame isn’t everything popped into his head and nearly chuckled as the words fit Weasley far more than Potter.

As though she had read his mind her next statement involved that specific person “I hear that you and Harry get along better than before, it is odd that you and I haven’t seen each other in passing before this.” Snape was grateful they hadn't if his reaction would’ve been similar to the way he had been feeling these last weeks.

“Yes, Ginerva and Potter visited me while I was recovering from the war, ever since we have got on decently.” Hermione felt a twinge of regret at his words that she had not seen him after that night in the shrieking shack.

“I am sorry I never saw you” her voice was soft.

“You did plenty for me, I would not be here if it weren’t for your brain and that bloody ridiculous bag of yours” she beamed at him. “Now let me place a couple healing spells on the yoga injury.”

…     

After walking home in the icy November air she was happy to be back in the warmth and comfort of her home especially if she had to deal with James later. Lucy had almost entirely volunteered her to go out with him. On the principle that Hermione needed to get laid and though even she herself would agree that was true, James wasn’t exactly the person she had in mind. Now she was stuck going so all that could be done at this point was try having an okay time contemplating a recent development in Severus’s research before she had to get ready.

Four cups of tea later Hermione was barely paying attention to the notes she was supposed to be taking. “What’s going on?” asked Snape sitting back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest.

“Oh uh just distracted, sorry.”

“You aren’t bothering me it just seemed like you might need to get something off your mind.” His dark eyes were piercing and she really wanted to say well we could start with a good snog and go from there… but that may have been a bit much.

“I have a date this evening… it’s been awhile and truly I don’t know if I even want to go.” To her surprise, Snape’s face had something akin to jealousy cross it if only for a second.

Suddenly he became very nonchalant, looking back at the paper in hand “then don’t go.” Could he be more interested than he let on…?

“It isn’t that simple, I work with him I don’t want a hostile work environment if I can help it” Snape hummed in agreement but didn’t look up. He was purposefully being passing about this she thought. Getting up she decided it was time to get ready for her … date. Snape watched her leave the room and knew she was angry with him, but he couldn’t comment too much on this subject. For fear he might just say too much, ruining what they had built with feelings that she didn’t reciprocate would be completely miserable. So he would hold his tongue while she went out and shagged some young idiot who probably wouldn’t give her anything she truly deserved. I need a drink thought Snape going to the cabinet for a Fire Whiskey.

…

Awhile later Hermione looked herself over in the mirror, she looked good. Her hair was braided back on one side so the rest framed her face well. She had added a deep smoky eye and wine-colored lipstick to her normally minimally made-up face. The black cocktail dress had small straps, the neckline hung loosely in a tasteful way and the back scooped way down. The hem ended mid-thigh, so she added a deep red high heel as well. If this didn’t get a reaction out of the man in the living room she didn’t know what would.

Snape was finishing off his glass of whiskey when Hermione appeared. Thank Merlin he had already swallowed or the drink may have been down the front of him. She was wearing the most seductive dress he had ever seen it accented her shape, without being too showy. It took all the strength he had not to launch himself across the room and devour her. “Well what do you think?” she asked doing a small twirl, he caught a glimpse of another tattoo on her back. It looked like delicate vines beneath her shoulder blade that disappeared under the dress near her ribs.

“Very nice, he is a lucky man” thankfully his voice didn’t show too much. Did she look disappointed by his answer?  

Sitting down with a plop she took a swig of the fire whiskey from the bottle leaving beautiful lipstick stain on the rim. “What is the meaning behind the vine?” he asked.

Hermione went a little pink “oh, my first wand had a vine design on it, I have never felt my new one replaced it so yeah…” Merlin this woman would be the sure death of him.

“I find it rare that someone puts that much thought into a tattoo, I commend you” she smiled, at least he hadn't offended her that much. Just then the doorbell rang and she stood to get it. Severus had to look away in an effort not to stare… she was stunning.

Hermione’s brain was flooded with thoughts, he had definitely reacted, it was fleeting but there. Unlike the tasteful look, Severus had given her James’s face made her feel ill, objectification was not really on the list of things she wanted to experience this evening. Snape was patiently waiting when she escorted the boy inside, he stood up to address him. James looked extremely confused when he laid eyes on Snape

“Mr. Granger?” he asked and Snape looked as though he might vomit at the words.

“No no! Uh this is my flatmate Severus, we do free-lance work together” she continued quickly “Severus this is James Hamilton.” They shook hands and she could tell Snape was scrutinizing everything about the poor lad, maybe even using legilimency.

“I knew a James once” was all Snape said.

“Well, hopefully, he made a good impression” returned the somewhat uncomfortable young man.

 Snape smirked “he didn’t… have a good night.” He gave the boy an extra tight squeeze at the end of the shake then headed to the lab. 

…

By the time Hermione arrived home she was frustrated, annoyed and cold. She only had a glass of wine but luckily it was enough liquid courage to propel her into the house with intention. Snape was in the same spot she had left him and got up to stretch when she entered. “How did it go?” the corner of his lips twitching in that delicious way they always did.

“Awful, unless getting a half decent meal then nearly being groped by an overgrown teenager is your idea of fun.”

That made Snape raise an eyebrow, “do I need to go handle something?”

She knew what he meant, but couldn’t help her next statement “unless that something is me, then no.”

Snape’s mouth dropped open… did she mean that? He recovered quickly pretending as though he hadn’t heard it was the only way he thought to cope. He saw her face fall then she rolled her eyes clearly at herself “I am so stupid…” He barely heard it as she turned gunning for her bedroom door. Losing his internal battle he followed quickly grabbing her arm, spinning her back to face him then embedding his fingers in her hair.

“No I am, I have wanted to do this from the moment I got here” and he pressed his mouth to hers. The kiss was warm and passionate, she kissed him back her arms around his shoulders until he finally pulled away, but leaving his forehead on hers. “You sure you want to be kissing someone who got mistaken for your father three hours ago?”

Hermione rolled her eyes “are you sure you want to be kissing your former student?” What came out of his mouth next was nothing short of a growl.


	3. The Lioness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me grief, so it took awhile! hahaha Lemons in this one ;) you have been warned. Enjoy!

A few moments later Hermione felt her back press against the wall, she broke the kiss to breathe and Severus looked grateful. He placed a hand above her head to steady himself before lightly trailing kisses over her jaw “is this… am I moving too fast?”

“No!” Her voice a little too eager and he chuckled nipping at her collarbone. “What I mean is… this feels right, I don’t get it but it just does.” He made a noise of agreement one hand lightly brushing the side of her breast, she shivered baffling that the man who used to snarl at his students could be this gentle with her. As he continued to place kisses on her throat she kicked off her heels which then dropped her a good couple inches drawing a low chuckle from Snape.

“You are stunning, did you know that?” He was looking her over, stepping back just a bit and she blushed intensely looking down. “Merlin only knows why you are blushing for me” he gestured to himself “ because I have no idea.”

To that Hermione couldn’t help but sink her teeth into her lower lip, letting a groan lose as she pulled him down for a kiss digging her fingers into his hair. “You… are … so much sexier… than you… give yourself… credit for.” Her words escaping between kisses.

“Years of never being called sexy does do that to a person.” Then he his mouth was on hers again his tongue gliding across her lower lips, allowing him access. He pushed her a little closer to the wall clawing to get as near to as possible.

Hermione broke breathing heavy “just because no one said it, doesn’t mean that they didn’t think it.” She yanked on his hand dragging him to the open door of her bedroom. The drizzle of rain could be heard and though her skin burned where he touched her, she was bound to get a little chilly in the revealing dress. Flicking a hand to the fireplace it roared to life as she guided him towards her bed eyes never leaving his.

Severus was trying to move at a pace that was relatively acceptable, but all he wanted to do was devour her and his restraint was waning by the second. As soon as she began to pull the strap of her dress down he groaned rushing at her, grabbing her face in his hands and planting a rough kiss to her lips. Dropping one of his hands he placed it over the soft fabric covering her breast and she gasped at his abruptness. Instead of scaring her, which he was concerned about it only seemed to light her fire even more as her hand trailed down a finger grazing lightly just under his waistband.

He groaned yet again, twisting her around he gently laid her torso onto the bed allowing him to press right against her arse as he began to slowly unzip her dress. She ground back into him as he revealed the rest of her back and the small triangle of burgundy lace visible, dragging his fingers over the creamy surface of her flesh. As much as he wanted to admire her this way, Hemione's eyes were what he truly wanted to see, those mesmerizing warm eyes shining as he made her whimper. Turning her back around she placed a hand on his chest pushing him lightly to allow herself room, then dropped her dress to the floor. The rest of the vine was exposed ending just under her left breast. She was gorgeous. Why was she allowing him to see her, to touch her, to be truthful he might never know.

Her ivory skin went slightly pink under his gaze and it made him want her all the more. But before he could get to her she was in front of him furiously undoing the buttons of his dress shirt which she then promptly pushed off his shoulders and onto the floor. Then she went to her knees beginning to undo his belt and Snape sucked in a breath as she rubbed her hands over his length beneath his boxers. Looking up at him she bit her lip, sliding his boxers over his hips and exposing him completely to her. Without warning, he felt her tongue trail over his tip and he had to plant his feet in an effort not to fall over. This reaction seemed to fuel her even more and she took him into her mouth, he released a groan from deep down in his chest.

Hermione was enjoying the way the usually stern and controlled potion master was squirming beneath her touch. Taking him deeper she heard yet another guttural noise escape him, but before she could continue he pulled her back onto her feet attacking her lips and backing her onto the bed. “I want you and what you were doing…down there was just too good” he purred in her ear, trailing hand over the valley between her breasts before reaching behind and unhooking the wine coloured strap, tossing it away.     

Moaning Hermione felt his lips close around her nipple and her back arched instinctively. His other hand travelled down her stomach until it reached her soaked knickers. She wanted him inside her one way or another and he was being far to teasing at the moment, grabbing her wand from where she discarded on the bedside table she pointed it at her knickers. The delicate fabric shredded at his fingertips, near her right hip bone there was the face of a lion roaring. She grinned ruefully at his slightly surprised expression that would definitely be a conversation for later. When he slipped two digits inside her mouth fell open and he was the one grinning.

Oh, he was good she thought. As his ministrations continued she felt herself losing control, barely able to mutter “Severus… if you don’t… I’m going to come.”

“Good.” He whispered close to her ear, his deep baritone bringing just what was needed to send her into a hurricane of sensations. The thing that struck her as she was coming down from the high of feeling, was that up until this point rarely had she been with a man that put her needs above his in the bedroom it made her heart twinge. She hoped that this wasn’t just sex that there were more feelings here.

She looked amazing when she orgasmed and all he wanted was to bury himself inside her, but first, he wanted to make sure this was exactly what she wanted. Looking up at her a question being conveyed by his obsidian eyes, she nodded quickly that was all Severus needed. He pushed forward and groaned as he felt her around him. It had definitely been a decent amount of time since he was last in a similar position, and he had no intention of looking like a teenager so he decided to put his knowledge of pleasuring to use.

The way his hips rocked against hers made Hermione feel like she was in heaven and she could feel her orgasm building once again. His tongue was exploring her mouth, her breast wherever it could find and she couldn’t believe how aroused she was. There was an intense heat building in her core and she knew it would be a matter of seconds, that’s when she remembered that she hadn’t taken a contraceptive potion. Forcing herself to focus and grabbing her wand she pointed it at her abdomen and muttered the incantation just as she lost her grip on reality letting the best orgasm she had ever felt wash over her.

Severus’s release came right after, affecting him in a similar way. He fell to the side of her panting and breathing deeply. Hermione was happy that she had remembered the contraceptive spell though she could have done it after the result would not have been a for sure. Then a feeling of fear slipped into her fuzzy lust induced state… was this just sex? It wasn’t like they had expressed any feelings before leaping into bed, did he think she was too easy? What if he just got up and left, how would she cope? Hermione knew then that she felt so much more for Severus than just desire and it terrified her.

Severus’s head was buzzing with nearly identical thoughts, he had to find a way to explain tell her that he thought she was amazing. Severus Snape was not one to take chances when it came to women especially ones that he cared for, but he also wasn’t a boy. Deciding that if she rejected him he had a perfectly good bottle of Ogden’s in his dresser drawer he rolled over and pulled the witch against his chest kissing her hair. Waiting for her to push out of his arms and escort him to the door he pinched his eyes shut and to his amazement, she snuggled into him, she actually breathed a sigh of relief. Then she turned in his arms so she could look at him. “I want you to know that I am sorry that all those years ago I didn’t trust you-“

“Hermione that isn’t ness-“

“No I want to say it, I know you don’t like your saviour status, it’s obvious but I am truly grateful and I think that you are brilliant. This new man I never got to see has become one of the best parts of my day.” She kissed him lovingly then hoping her statement was not too bold and Severus was struck by how much what she said meant to him.

“I am the one who should be sorry for all that I did, but thank you. You are incredibly intelligent and beautiful, thankfully Weasley’s loss in my gain.” They both chuckled at that, before falling into one of their warm, inviting silences Severus lightly stroking Hermione’s arm.

…

Finally stirring from their light caresses and kisses Hermione realized she needed to use the loo and get something to drink. Giving Severus a quick kiss as she got up opening a drawer and throwing a rather fancy blush pink nighty that she never got to wear on she headed for the kitchen. She stopped in at the loo on her way out checking to make sure no makeup was smearing. After a second of looking she realized she was tired of having the makeup on and she suspected that Severus didn’t mind since she rarely wore it normally.

Hermione returned with two glasses of water and a tray of tea and biscuits. She looked ravishing, her hair a beautiful mess, her face looked freshly washed and her attire made him want to have another go. Laying the tea tray across his lap she crawled into bed next to him.

 Hermione could definitely get used to this and she was beginning to think that Lucy was right a good shag was just what she needed. Throw in a talented, handsome and mind-blowingly intelligent wizard and she was set, that is once she got up the courage to tell him what she felt. Hermione was now ready to dig a bit she wanted to know more about Snape, not the gritty things, but the more light-hearted, his favourite colour that sort of thing… Well, not his favourite colour that seemed to be a bit obvious.

She wasn’t actually able to ask anything before he started “So tell me about the lion” he drawled a smile playing at his lips.

Instinctively she lifted her nighty to expose the intricate artwork. “I think it is a tad obvious, I don’t know it makes me feel strong.”

He hummed in agreement “I hate to say something decent about anything Gryffindor but it's truly is exquisite.” Leaning down he pressed warm lips to her tattoo, making her shiver before asking “is that all of them, three?”

She shook her head lifting her foot from beneath the blankets to expose her ankle and the small vial marked on her skin, it read Felix Felicis on the label. “I have liquid luck wherever I go.”

“Would you look at that” he mused a warm smile gracing his face. Severus didn’t think that he had ever found a foot so adorable her toenails were painted a bright red and the little tattoo was so innocent and sweet, before thinking he sat up and snatched it beginning to massage it deeply.

Hermione’s head fell back moaning, for a guy who had spent so much time alone he really knew how to make a girl satisfied. “So take no offence to this…” He eyed her suspiciously but nodded still working at her foot. “I always pegged you as the abstinent lonely because he chooses to be guy, what witch taught you all this?” She bit her lip trying to look cute so he wouldn’t get mad at her slightly off-colour compliment. It seemed to work because he chuckled.

“We are going to talk virginity stories then?”

She winked “I just want to know more about your life than the stern teacher, or the saviour of war.”

Snape pulled a face mention of his ridiculous war hero status but decided he’d bite he was more than a little interested in what Hermione’s life has been these last few years. “Honestly nothing special, I was a seventh year and so was she, she was smart and never got involved with the death eaters so we didn’t see much of each other after that. Though when I was at the Ministry a few weeks ago I ran into her, seems she works for the Department of Mysteries.” Hermione looked disappointed in this story, but he only shrugged it was the truth. “Alright, fair is fair” arching his eyebrow deliciously.

Pink blossomed over her cheeks but she nodded “Ron that is somewhat obvious…actually, you were very nearby.” Snape looked appalled but she only laughed “sixth year during a Hogsmeade weekend he and I stayed behind… and made use of a vacant storeroom…” Her face was burning even more now “you were wandering the corridors being a git of course, and well if we hadn’t taken Harry’s cloak with us… you would have had a show and we would have had detention… for a year.”

Severus burst into laughter “right you are, the two of you would’ve been scrubbing even the clean cauldrons just to add more work for you.” Then he reached over brushing a stray curl from her face before kissing her deeply again. She moaned into his mouth and just as Severus moved to hover over her the fireplace spit out a seemingly sleep-deprived Harry Potter.    

“Mione I need-“ Harry stopped dusting himself off instantly when he saw the sight before him. “Oh Gods…”

“Harry!” Yelped Hermione doing her best to cover herself with the blanket as Severus did the same. “Why the hell did you floo into my bedroom? And why didn’t you call first?” Snape was looking between them, a little pink showing on his normally pale cheeks.

“I… I thought I was flooing to your living room… perhaps something is blocking it… and… well, it was urgent I speak with Snape.” Harry was looking at the ground in an attempt to compose himself.

“How about we talk in at the table? We will get decent if you will wait a moment Harry.” Snape said calmly which seemed to surprise both of the mortified younger people in the room.

“Yeah… okay” Harry nearly ran from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Snape chuckled pressing a kiss to her forehead, before getting up, pulling trousers. “So what was the plan for tonight again?”

Hermione groaned sliding so her entire head was under the covers as well as her body. “I was planning on having the rest of my night to snog my old professor, oh and not have my best friend catch me in the act with said Professor.”

“Come on, there is nothing to do about it now.” She complied grudgingly, and as she brushed past he pulled her against him and whispered in her ear “don’t worry I am not done snogging you yet tonight.” She shivered.

…

Severus was still changing when Hermione entered the kitchen to find Harry staring into a cup of tea he had made himself. “Sorry Harry…uh” she started but didn’t know what to say this whole thing was really new and to be honest she wasn’t even sure what it was.

“Can we talk about this later? Don’t get me wrong I want to know what’s going on but there is something really important I need to talk to Snape about.” On closer inspection, it looked as though Harry hadn’t slept in a week dark purple circles showed under his eyes, very reminiscent of their days on the run.

“Do you want me to go so you can speak with him?” she asked, then felt Snape move into the room and pull out a chair for her.

“I want to her to stay, we share a home if it affects me it probably affects her as well.”

Harry only nodded “I am sure you both have seen the papers…”

“Ah this is about Lestrange then” Snape didn’t seem the least bit surprised and that bothered Hermione.

“Yes well, he has sent a list to the Ministry… of people, he intends to murder for their crimes against the dark lord… your name is very high on that list Snape.”

Hermione inhaled nervously but Severus’s face didn’t change. “I am not surprised, are there others? You, Hermione?”

“No it’s all death eaters that defected or in your case weren’t death eaters… those were the only names we have at this point. We are prepared to take you to a safe house until-.”

Snape cut him off “no I wish to spend no more of my time hiding, I can protect myself well enough. I will leave here so I won’t be putting Hermione in harm’s way.” His face was solemn but it showed that Harry couldn’t argue with him.

Hermione, on the other hand, jumped to her feet “you can’t leave, we have our research and… well… I suppose that’s all.” She quieted when she realized that truly she and Snape had shagged and that was probably it, sure they cuddled after but that doesn’t constitute a relationship.

Snape’s dark eyes were watching Hermione as she spoke, there had been an immediate change in her demeanour. He couldn’t let anything happen to her, it didn’t matter if she didn’t feel for him as deeply as he did for her, she wouldn’t be hurt on his account. “It isn’t safe to be near me, we can correspond through the Ministry” then he turned to Harry who was now looking back and forth between his friend and old professor. “Thank you for bringing me this information, do tell Kingsley that a safe house won’t be necessary.” Snape stood and though Harry looked gobsmacked he did as well. “Go get some sleep Potter, it seems you need it.”

“Yeah… sorry to barge in, Mione dinner tomorrow at Grimmauld Place?” she nodded and Harry left through the floo.      

When he was gone Hermione was chewing her lower lip nervously.

"Hermione I-."

"No, I understand, don't worry we can just forget this happened. Tomorrow I will help you pack things up." Before Snape could utter another word she was across the room and closing her door. 


	4. Oh Really Miss Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this one, NaNoWriMo prep plus school ya know. Anyway, i hope you enjoy :)

   Damn it, Snape thought to himself as he ran a rough hand through his hair. Clearly now he knew there was more to Hermione’s feelings than just sex, but how was he supposed to fix this? He was wanted by dangerous criminals and he knew these people, they would use anything they could to get to him. This is a conversation that you need to be having with Hermione he thought, so donning his courage, he headed for her room. He would not begin telling half-truths or not communicating again he just couldn’t.

Knocking on her door softly he waited… no answer. “Hermione, could we talk please?” He heard a mumble and then the door swung open and he saw her perched on the edge of the bed looking at the floor.

“If you have decided to go tonight, just go it’s not like it should matter to me anyway.” He wanted so badly to run over there pull her into his arms and say that it did matter. But that is why he had to hold himself back, this was about keeping her out of harm’s way and sparing her feelings. She shouldn’t have gone through any of that in the first place.

“I am not going tonight” he ran a hand through his hair in frustration not for the first time that evening. “Hermione you have to understand that I don’t want to go, I do not pretend to understand why you have taken to fancying the likes of me, but I can tell you one the thing, the feeling is utterly mutual.”

She looked up then and he could see tears welling in her big brown eyes.“Well, Severus Snape, I am not a child and it seems you are far to use to putting the safety of others above your own desires.” He went to speak but she wouldn’t let him finish “I am perfectly capable of protecting myself as I think I have proved, I don’t need your help.” She knew her words were harsh but she couldn’t stop herself.

His eyes fell, he was being presumptuous in thinking that he had to protect her or that she wanted him to, but in all honesty, he hadn’t been prepared for such strong feelings to bubble up so suddenly for her. “You are right of course… assuming you would want to be with me in the first place is absurd, I cannot dictate your choices or needs.” His words were self-deprecating and miserable but it was exactly how he felt. They hadn’t even begun a relationship and he had buggered it up, trying to do what he thought was the right thing.

Then he felt her hand on his cheek moving the strands of dark hair from his eyes. “I want this, I don’t understand it entirely but I can tell that it’s real and to be frank I have felt things for you for longer than I care to admit.” He was surprised to hear that, but decided now wasn’t the time to talk about it. “You cannot shut me out or leave me without decision or choice… if you want me that is” Hermione was worried this was to forward of her, but skirting around the truth clearly hadn’t got them anywhere. 

“Of course I do but I can’t put-.”

“Don’t you dare say put you in danger, I am doing this willingly I don’t want you facing this stuff alone, please let me in, let me be there with you.” This time she pressed a kiss to his lips and he returned it after a moment, only breaking away to nod his agreement even if inside his chest pained at the thought of something happening to her because of him.

…

Awhile later they were laying yet again in Hermione’s bed, she was absentmindedly playing with his fingers as he pressed light kisses over her shoulder and collarbone. “We will have to put some heavy wards on this place.” He mused after a while, his voice rumbling deeper than usual because of the hour.

“I am sure that Kingsley would be more than happy to help secure it.” She silenced him with a look before he could utter a snarky remark about not needing help “I think it would be prudent to take what we can get.”

Severus grumbled “I suppose you are right… that is something I will have to get used to, isn’t it? You being right.”

She giggled kissing his nose then moving so she was on her side facing away from him “I am afraid so.” After a moment she spoke again nervously “So does that mean you are going to stick around then?”

“Hermione… I have had feeling for you building over this past time together, I want all that entails… that is if it’s what you want?” His voice was nervous and Hermione was grateful her back was to him so he wouldn’t see her smile like a fool.

“I want that as well” snuggling back against his chest. “You don’t have to get up early in the morning do you?” she asked after checking the clock on her bedside table.

“No, would you like to go out for breakfast tomorrow?” He asked joy spreading over him when she turned nodding vigorously and beaming.

“So...” she spoke carefully a sneaky smile playing on her lips “does this mean that you’re my boyfriend?” Snape pulled a face and Hermione laughed, seeing him so at ease was incredible.

“I suppose that would be correct, though that term is not a favourite of mine” he snarked. "But if that is what you want then yes I suppose that's what I am." 

“Yes, I want that more than I probably should.”

“Well then” Severus smirked feigning anger.

She giggled poking him in the chest “you know what I mean, this did happen kind of fast.”

He nodded “I am not sorry though” and pressed a kiss to her neck.

…

The next morning Severus found that he could get used to waking up next to Hermione Granger. She was still asleep when he stirred her small hand curled into a fist resting on his bare chest and her leg hooked over his legs. She looked beautiful, head on his shoulder her skin slightly pink from sleep, half obscured by the massive amount of bushy hair that was tickling his nose. Yet as he lay there revelling really in the most joy he had felt in years, he couldn’t help but worry. Everything that he had loved had been taken from him in some form or another and it was just too easy for it to happen again.

Thankfully his depressing thoughts were interrupted by a sleepy voice. “What are you thinking about?”

He glanced down at the witch in his arms who had now turned and was looking up at him “What I am going to do when you get tired of me and move on.” To his surprise, Hermione looked angry at him.

Pushing herself up on an elbow she glared “I am not some fickle teenager.”

He quickly backtracked grabbing her face and kissing her lips “you misunderstand me I just… have little faith in what I am able to offer anyone…” he looked away trying his best not to seem pitiful.

“I don’t like hearing you talk about yourself like that.” She stated angrily “I cannot believe the man I have come to know you to be… and you see the thing is, I find myself caring about you more and more each day, don’t doubt me please.”

Severus shook his head “I’m sorry” he kissed her deeply then pulled away smiling the way he only did for her. “Shall we go and get some breakfast then? I thought maybe we could stop and talk to Kingsley about protection for the flat.”

She couldn’t help but smile that he was truly going to make an effort to stay so she nodded enthusiastically going to slide off the bed and get ready. Before she could get away his arm snaked out around her waist pulling her back against him, nuzzling into her hair for a moment then beginning to nip and kiss at her neck whispering “We can spare a little while can’t we?” Her giggle turning to a gasp as he licked behind her ear.

… 

After another tumble in the sheets, they were off to get breakfast in London. Hermione was feeling well satisfied, every time she glanced at Severus even now that he was in public and wearing his usual stoic expression she couldn’t help but smile. She had been happy that instead of dressing in his usual excessively put together get up he had chosen a pair of dark jeans and a black jumper. It made her attire of crazy hair and light pink zip up hoody look much more appropriate. The brunch place she loved was only a short walk away from the flat and she was surprised that Severus took her hand as they went. It felt so normal it almost made her laugh.

Once they were settled in their seats, both ordered and Severus had his coffee in hand he decided to get some questions answered. “So what was it you said last night about feeling for me longer than was appropriate?”

His voice was playing on innocence but she knew what the cheeky bastard was up to. “I haven’t the foggiest idea Professor” she joked trying to look ingrained in her own coffee.

“Is that so … Miss Granger…” Severus said in his best teacher voice. Watching as her eyes got big and she repressed a shiver, there it was, the reaction he had been wondering about. 

Hermione couldn’t stop herself as that voice of his dripped over her, bringing a foot up she brushed his calve carefully. “Oh come on you don’t want to spoil any of this by bringing up past things do you?”

Snape raised an eyebrow at her “now I have to hear” he sat back folding his arms over his chest making it clear that he wasn’t about to move on from this topic until she spilled.

Hermione sighed in exasperation and began to fiddle with her napkin “well… do you remember when you saved us from Remus?”

“Yes I do remember most near death experiences well,” he said emphatically.

“When we came back for fourth year… I may have taken to fancying you a bit…” her cheeks were burning under his gaze and she hadn’t looked up.

“How long is a bit?”

“I couldn’t really have a crush on you anymore after I thought you had kill…well, you know.” Glancing up she saw a subtle glint in his eyes at her words. “Oh go fuck yourself” she growled glaring at him, thankful her mention of that bleak time had been passed over.

He chuckled darkly “myself? Want to join?” Severus could see the lust plain as day in her eyes and decided they had better get brunch and talking with Kingsley out of the way.

…

The conversation over brunch steered clear of the hard topic of the night before, instead research and her own muggle studies. When they finally reached the ministry Kingsley’s secretary had them wait in a foyer and Hermione finally broke the easy stream of conversation. “Would you be terribly opposed to going to Grimmauld Place with me tonight for dinner?”

His brow furrowed at that, though he was on decent terms with the two people in question, but he wasn’t exactly the Sunday dinner sort of man. “Won't it be a little odd after he saw us row last night?”

She shook her head “I have seen he and Ginny fight worse and about ridiculously less important things… I mean he did see us in bed he has to know that something is going on.”

“That is precisely my point” he stopped when he saw her face fall and reached out to take her hand “I am just not very good at being social as you know.”

Squeezing his hand back she gave him a somewhat lopsided smile “you won’t have to be that social and when we get home you can hide out in the lab on your own.”

He raised an eyebrow “alright, but on the condition that I am decidedly not alone when we get home.” As he spoke he moved his body closer so his lips could brush sensually over her chin then her lips. That was when Kingsley exited his office and made a polite noise to get their attention, then a smile planted firmly on his face walked into his office beckoning them to join him. 

“Is it too late to run?” asked Severus sarcastically, Hermione only rolled her eyes dragging him along.

…

“Setting up sufficient wards won’t be too difficult, I am glad that you have decided to let us help Severus.”

Snape only grunted in response “hopefully this will be over soon.”

Kingsley looked a little uncomfortable at that clearing his throat “well we have reason to believe that Antonin Dolohov may be helping Lestrange.”

Hermione saw Severus physically tense up next to her and she instinctually reached for his hand, which didn’t go unnoticed by the Minister of Magic. “I thought that he had …” She let it trail off they knew what she meant by it.

“There were so many casualties on that side we did the best we could, but we must not have been thorough enough.” There was silence for a moment before Kingsley decided it was time to address the elephant in the room. “I am beyond happy for the two of you, but I wish to issue a word of warning, The Daily Prophet has always been a source of frustration within our world and recently we have been watching them closely as they could very possibly have a part in some of this.” Hermione went to ask some more about it but he raised a hand a sad smile on his face “I cannot say more at this time, but I want the two of you to think with strategy. Both of you are famous and intelligent, as a unit very powerful and that could work to harm or hinder you.”

Kingsley’s words echoed in the silence as they made their way back to the flat. Hermione could see the doubt and worry forming in Severus’s face as he went to pour himself a glass of fire whiskey. She had to reassure him before he decided to get all noble on her again. He sat down in a chair near the fire flicking his wrist the flames sprang to life in the grate and he proceeded to look intently at them. Severus wasn’t a man to take anything lightly and of course, she knew that and she couldn’t really blame him after the terrible things he had endured throughout his lifetime. She also knew that he had a rather annoying tendency to place the weight of everything on his own shoulders whether it belonged there or not.

Over the past month or so that they had been living together she had found that when stressed he was more than slightly difficult to reason with, but she had done her best and thought she had a decent handle on it. Now that their relationship had changed she was going to try even harder to calm him in the best way she could… because she cared about him deeply. So kicking off the boots she had been wearing and walking into the living room she moved around his chair and slid carefully into his lap placing her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Severus’s initial reaction was startled, but then feeling the warm witch in his lap and knowing that for now, she was his he levitated his glass to the table and encircled her into his arms further. “I rather like this” he mumbled into her hair.

“Me too” she giggled out as his nose brushed a quite sensitive part of her neck and nuzzled there. “Would it sound incredibly sappy if I said that we will get through this together?” she asked.

He chuckled into her hair “yes, but I agree as long as being with an old man still interests you.”

“Severus stop it,” she said playfully but firmly “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to.”

He made a noise of appreciation as he began to kiss her neck and behind her ear stopping only to look into her eyes and brush his fingertips lightly over her cheek. “I don’t think that we should hide this, be careful yes but not hide I am tired of that.”

She smiled at him relief clear in her face “I was hoping you would say that I don’t want to hide how I feel about you from anyone.” Then she kissed him deeply, eventually both of their tongues fighting for dominance while his hand embedded in her hair the other holding her hard against him. Breaking free she slid her mouth further down catching his jaw then nudging his head back so she could attack his throat. A low groan escaped his lips as she continued to tease his sensitive skin while her other hand was exploring his chest and slowly working its way down.

Leaving a hot wet trail with her tongue she pulled back blowing lightly, making a shudder run through him. As she was about to go back to her teasing she saw the long angry scar on his neck. She knew where it was from and really it didn’t look as bad as she would’ve expected it to after all the blood there had been. He noticed her looking and his hand instantly went up to cover it “sorry, usually I have glamour on it when my neck is exposed.”

She shook her head removing his hand and pressing a kiss to the mark “don’t.” Was all she said before moving to the other side and planting a love bite that made him hiss in response. Her not otherwise occupied hand began to play with his belt deftly undoing the clasp and button rather quickly. Before rubbing hardening area over his jeans making him groan and reach for her as she began to descend until she was on the floor in between his knees and biting her lip seductively.

“Come here” he nearly growled as she began to pull his jeans down from his hips. She shook her head and evaded his attempts to grab her using her palm to ease him back against the chair.

Finally acquiescing Severus lifted his hips so she could more easily remove his trousers and boxers. The reminder of his impressive length springing free made Hermione feel her arousal dampening her knickers rather quickly. Reaching out stroking him carefully with her hand watching as his head fell back against the plush of the cushion. She dragged her tongue over the tip this sent a nearly full body shiver through him and his grip on the arms of the chair tightened.

With his eyes closed she decided to take him fully into her mouth, it sounded as if the groan had been ripped straight from his chest as she took her time swirling her tongue up and removing her mouth with a soft popping noise. Looking up at him through dark lashes she saw the fire burning in his black eyes immediately going back to the task at hand she began to pump her mouth up and down over his cock slowly here and there taking the time and enough attention as she went before picking up the pace.

The noises escaping Severus’s mouth were unable to be controlled explicatives and words of encouragement barely audible at times slipped from his lips as she continued. The way she looked up as she attended to him spurred him even further and thankfully he was coherent enough to know that he wouldn’t last much longer. Forcing the willpower he had within him he muttered “Hermione… Hermione I’m going to come so if you -.”  His words were cut off as she removed her mouth only to bite her lip some more a devilish glint in her eyes before bringing her mouth back down this time she was intent on getting him just there. His orgasm came crashing over him and he groaned out her name spilling himself into her eager mouth. 

Severus’s head had lolled back and Hermione grinned to herself at the obvious ecstasy the wizard was in… her wizard. She used her tongue to get the last bit of liquid from the head of his cock and when she looked up he was staring at her intently a look of almost awe making her blush profusely. Taking her hands he pulled her up so he could cup her face and kiss her, running small circles with his thumb over her jaw as he did. Finally pulling away he pressed his forehead to hers “I swear I am dreaming.” She laughed kissing his nose and lighting pinching his arm in an effort to prove he was indeed awake.

…

An hour or so later Severus’s hand was intertwined with Hermione’s as they approached Grimmauld Place. Harry had closed the floo as a precaution so they had to apparate outside of the house, which now sat formally on the street rather than its previous hidden state. Hermione could tell that Severus was a little nervous squeezing his hand she knocked on the door. Ginny answered her eyes lighting up at Hermione then changing to confusion when she saw Snape and altered yet again to surprise when seeing their hands. Giving Hermione a ‘we will talk later look’ ushered them inside.

Harry appeared at the end of the hall an apron on “hey- oh hello Snape how are you?” asked Harry his face pleasantly surprised but genuine.

“Very well, I am sorry for intruding upon dinner.” Severus shook hands with Harry as he led them into the dining room which was set with what looked like spaghetti.

“Don’t even go there” said Ginny brushing off his apology with a sweet smile and accepting the wine that Hermione handed her before taking a seat at the long table which was only half set so the group could talk without shouting from separate ends.

Hermione sat next to Severus and when he wasn’t looking sent a grateful look at her friends. “Thanks so much for making dinner tonight, next week is me okay?”

Harry groaned and Ginny gave him a smack on the arm “ow… what? Hermione nearly kills me with her cooking every time.”    

Severus shot a worried glance at his witch before seeing her stick her tongue out in an attempt to tease back. “Better be grateful for my cooking it kept you alive for a good part of a year if I remember correctly!” She sneered beginning to serve herself as did the others.

“Alright, alright” Harry rolled his eyes before adding “Severus please help yourself, sorry we aren’t very formal here.”

“Thank you” Severus replied before deciding to go against his inner hatred of useless conversation and begin some small talk “How is work at the Ministry?”

The conversation went many directions, the Ministry, Ginerva and Quidditch as well as Severus and Hermione’s work towards the cure. Finally when things got a little quiet and everyone had mostly finished eating Ginny piped up “so are the two of you dating then?”

Severus was very pleased to find Hermione smile widen at that statement as she nodded “I suppose that is right” she said simply and rubbed Severus’s knee under the table.

“That is great, maybe Ron will lay off once he finds that out, I don’t think he would try to mess with Severus.” Chuckled Harry, to Snape’s surprise Hermione and Ginerva nodded in agreement with his statement. The curly haired brunette at his side looked frustratedly at the wall. Of course, he and Hermione had talked about the pain in the arse ginger, but he hadn’t realized the pest had been worse than a bad ex-boyfriend clearly they should discuss this later if it made her this uneasy. Sensing that talk of Ron had caused tension Ginny offered everyone to move into the sitting room and she would bring coffee and dessert.

…

When Severus excused himself to the loo, Harry and Ginny pounced on Hermione with questions. She did her best to answer but the best she could do was say how happy she was and that she really appreciated them being nice and accepting of it. “He really does seem different” Ginny said softly “and he looked a lot younger now.”

“He is different but in a good way I think, and don’t worry he can still be that grumpy professor we all knew just a little less harsh.” Smiled Hermione thinking about the gentle way he was with her. It made her heart flutter just to see him come back into the room and when he sat down engaging in conversation with Harry she snuggled in a little closer to his side on the couch. Harry showed clear surprise as he watched Severus Snape press a kiss into the top of his best friend’s curls.

…

By the time the couple made it home it was rather late and Severus could see Hermione fading quickly. She yawned something about teeth brushing before heading to the bathroom. Snape chuckled grabbing a glass of water before going to his bedroom to change. As he put on a clean black t-shirt and a pair of charcoal pyjama bottoms, he realized that he wasn’t at all sure where he would be sleeping. Was it just when they had sex that they would sleep in the same room? I mean they already bloody lived together… But he definitely didn’t want to push his luck in any way, so while she was finishing up he sat in the chair near his bed opening the book he had been reading.

After a few moments, Hermione appeared in the doorway wearing a ratty looking grey t-shirt, her hair tied back as best she could even though pieces seemed to be falling out everywhere. Severus sighed happily as she climbed under the covers of his bed and went to join her. “Your bed in comfy” she muttered happily snuggling into the pillow as he wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her back against his chest.

“When we set up the wards how would you feel about combining rooms?” his voice was tentative and he quickly added nervously that she could keep her things in her room if she liked or just stay in there altogether.

She shushed him by turning and kissing him hard on the mouth “I like the idea of sharing a room, even if we had both I really don’t think I want to sleep without you anymore.”

“That makes two of us.” He chuckled flicking his wrist to douse the lights and lower the fire. He heard Hermione’s breathing even out and as he began to fall asleep himself. Severus tried to think of a time that he had truly been this happy, and he just couldn’t.

…

Hermione’s peaceful sleep was interrupted by a loud blaring near her ear, finally tearing her eyes open she found that it was her alarm going off. Next to her Severus sat straight up wand at the ready blinking the sleep rapidly from his eyes. She patted him on the shoulder so he knew nothing was wrong then groaning Hermione turned off the offending sound and looked at the clock… except there wasn’t a clock. She wasn’t in her room she was in Severus’s room, the alarm that had gone off was the last minute one set in her wand for emergencies. Checking the time on her wand she nearly screamed, she needed to be to class in fifteen minutes.

“Shit… shit” she leapt from the bed and took off towards her room removing her sleep shirt as she went. Yanking on a pair of clean jeans and a jumper she began to brush her teeth furiously while doing her best to tame the frizzy mess her hair was at this time of day. A blearily eyed Snape lumbered into the bathroom leaning against the door, looking a little confused. “My alpharm didnft waff me upph” she tried to say through the toothpaste in her mouth when she was met with a look of deep concentration and more confusion she rinsed her mouth and tried again as she attacked her hair. “My alarm didn’t wake me up because I was in your room, I am running late.” The sleepy wizard nodded thoughtfully and she couldn’t help but noticed how childlike he seemed when he woke up, it was endearing. “But good morning,” she said kissing his mouth and sliding past him.

Once everything was packed into her rucksack she headed for the door about to call to Severus that she would see him later, when she noticed him standing near the entry hall waiting for her. In his hand were a cup of coffee and a bagel. He kissed her soundly before handing her breakfast “I will bring you lunch seeing as you didn’t have time to make it, will you be at the school?” She tried to protest that she would be fine, but he just shot her a look that silenced her.

“I’ll be at the pool, there is an apparation spot in the park near it, it’s written on a list on the fridge, Harry sometimes uses it.” With one more kiss, she headed out the door.

…

If Hermione’s day began quickly it was now quite the opposite… it was dragging. Classes had been long and boring something she didn’t often find herself saying when talking about lectures. Now work was perhaps even worse, all the patrons seemed to be in a foul mood because of the cold weather and it didn’t help that she was working with Lucy and James. After their rather terrible date on Saturday Hermione had done her best to avoid answering any messages left by the boy in question. She did her best to work quickly and quietly so she wouldn’t have much time to talk to either of them, but eventually, Lucy cornered her.

“So James seems a little miffed” clearly a casual start to an uncomfortable conversation.

“Yeah, the date didn’t go well.”

“You at least shagged him didn’t you?” Asked Lucy earnestly.

Hermione rolled her eyes “no, I didn’t” before the other girl could utter a word Hermione continued “and I won’t, we had nothing in common and that is the end of it.” Not to mention she had just entered into a rather serious relationship somewhat quickly with her ex-potion professor.

“Oh alright, I guess I may have to get you a vibrator before Christmas so you won’t be crabby.”

Hermione snorted going back to folding towels and placing them in racks. She highly doubted that she would need a vibrator, with the way things were going.

She was on the lifeguard stand watching the water when Severus entered the facility and was greeted by James and Lucy at the counter. Snape knew he looked bloody out of place here but did his best to look austere as usual. “Is Hermione here?” he asked nearly rolling his eyes at the mundane idiocy of his words.

The girl piped up first “yeah, I was just about to get her from the stand, its Professor Snape isn’t it?” Severus nodded curtly and she retreated saying “I’ll get her.”

This left him staring down the American whose name was the same as his nemesis of school, not to mention tried to shag his witch a few days before. “I didn’t know you were a professor” spoke the lad after a moment “what and where do you teach?”

The line of questions seemed a bit personal and maybe even a little calculating from the odd glint in the young man’s eyes, but Severus decided to answer instead of outright ignoring him. “I was a chemistry teacher at a private school in the Scottish Highlands, I am retired now” drawled Severus boredly.

“Didn’t Hermione go to school in Scotland?” The brunette James was currently speaking of walked in as the question was posed. Severus was pleasurably taken aback at her attire she wore a bright red one-piece bathing suit that hugged her body well and read lifeguard in white lettering as well as a pair of black shorts.

Snatching up what looked to be a red pullover Hermione glanced at James “yeah I did why?” Before walking up to the counter to peer into the bag Severus had brought from her favourite salad bar and health food restaurant, which he detested. Grinning when she saw what it was and snatching the bag, cheeky witch.

“And a cuppa” added Severus handing her a paper cup of tea. That made her smile grow even bigger.

Mister America finally responded to her question at that point after watching the display. “So he was your teacher?”

Severus was fully prepared to handle this situation, the last thing he wanted was for Hermione to be embarrassed and have to deal with these sorts of comments. Before he could say anything she spoke: “yeah he _was_.” The way she said _was_ made it perfectly clear that he was no longer her professor and it seemed to make the young man go red in the face. But it made Severus swell with pride, that she felt like she could be so open about the fact that he had been her teacher… a rather shite one at that.

Instead of addressing James’s aghast face Hermione turned to Severus “do you have time to join me? I am about to go on break.”

“I do” as she began to usher him to a set of tables a little ways away he told her about his attempt at brewing some of their ideas today. It didn’t slip past him that Mister Hamilton looked rather put out as they walked away.     


	5. Anytime Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! My goodness life keeps creeping up on me but here goes another one! XOXOXO

A rather put out Hermione limped into the flat on Wednesday evening. Severus called from the lab that he would be out momentarily, she had to reign herself in from telling him to stay in there if he valued his peace. That would be rather unhelpful though as she really just wanted to cuddle him and pretend her embarrassment of a night hadn’t happened. 

Ginny had corralled a few of her close friends together for a seemingly innocent night of wedding and planning. What she didn’t mention to Hermione was that this night would be their first pole fitness class. The idea to take these classes had been cultivated by the bride herself months before and Hermione was very prepared to find a reason and or illness to avoid every single class if she could. Unfortunately, the redhead knew her to well and made to spring it on her instead, with the help of Angelina, Pavarti, Padma, Fleur and Luna. 

To be fair it seemed that Fleur and Angelina also thought the idea was just as ill-advised but were more easily persuaded apparently. It wasn’t that Hermione thought the idea was bad, it was definitely Ginny. It was that the concept of being sexy had never been something that came easily to Hermione. If she tried she tended to end up making it even worse, not to mention that she really didn’t have any athletic talent to dance without a pole involved. She only did yoga to keep herself from pulling a muscle when she had to out of necessity do something strenuous. Being the good Maid of Honour she was, after being forced into some workout clothing put her best foot or rather ankle forward. 

Whilst trying to hook a leg around the pole, she ended up slipping and rolling it instead. Since it was a muggle class she couldn’t use magic to try and ease her suffering or fix anything. The instructor was so worried that she called an ambulance, the Paramedics took her to the hospital despite her protests, where she had to wait for an hour. Before a birdlike woman with an ironic name tag that read Dr Fowl felt her ankle up with cold hands. Then wrapped it uncomfortably and sent her on her way. 

Flopping unceremoniously on the sofa, she covered her eyes with an arm only removing it when she heard Severus enter the room. “Looks like you had a good evening” he drawled sardonically, then noticing her ace bandaged ankle. “What happened?” Instantly he began to remove the wrapping to get a better look. 

“Long story the bottom line though is that dancing on a pole for money will not be a career that I shall consider anytime soon.” She winced at his touch of her bruised joint.   
He grunted in amusement now fully focused on fixing her. He summoned bruise paste and a deswelling potion after placing a cooling charm on her ankle. She watched him as he worked, she hadn’t really ever seen him attend to anyone like that and he acted as if he knew a fair amount about what he was doing. His meticulousness reminded her of any time she caught him concentrating on a potion like it came naturally to him. 

“You are pretty good at this” she mused after he had finished re-wrapping the injury.

“I have had a lot of practice, Poppy wasn’t around every time…” he trailed off absently. Hermione knew what he was referring to, all the terror and pain that Voldemort had inflicted on him, probably for no more reason rather than it was fun.

She didn’t want to make him upset, as the thought of placing new wards the next day had already been weighing on his mind. “Well you are very good, thank you.” She grabbed his hand so she was able to pull him closer for a kiss. A kiss which she deepened quickly pulling him by his shirt so his upper body could hover over hers. She feared that she was becoming rather dependent on his touch. 

After a moment he drew back eyes smouldering and trailing his fingertips over her side. “I was so hoping I would be able to do filthy things to you this evening.” He muttered and Hermione gained the mental image of floodgates opening in her knickers as her arousal rose. 

“Filthy things huh?” She bit her lip watching as he continued to draw patterns on her hip and thigh with his thumb. 

“Yes,” then he stopped moving his hand to touch her ankle lovingly. “It seems rest is the only thing that will be happening in bed tonight.” Then he got up and she could tell from the bulge in his trousers that he was wishing it was different. 

Hermione was also not going to let him get away so easily. It was just a rolled ankle anyway, it would feel better the next day and be completely healed in a day or two with the potions. Plus she knew plenty of ways she could stay off of it and still have her way with the wizard. So she got unsteadily to her feet and hobbled after him into the kitchen. “It has been a long day, in which I have felt completely out of my element no to mention decidedly unsexy I need you tonight.”

He stopped preparing the tea he had started and turned to look at her leaning against the counter, a smirk planted on his face. “Well, in that case, how can I say no” he tugged her forward gently but let his lips crash on hers with a vigour that made Hermione for lack of a better term swoon. "As if you could ever be such a thing as unsexy", he rolled his eyes and kissed her harder. Just as Severus was about to abandon the tea and haul her off to the bedroom there was a noise from the fire. Then a voice neither of them had heard in a long time rang out.

“Severus?” 

Brow furrowed Snape approached the fire before responding “Lucius, what can I do for you?” 

The older wizard’s voice sounded relieved as he replied: “I was hoping you would join me for a drink this Friday night at the Manor, I feel that we may need to discuss eminent events.” 

Severus glanced at Hermione before nodding “yes should be fine, time?”

“Shall we say six o clock…? I hear that you like to get home earlier in the evenings now.” Chuckled Lucius coyly but to Hermione’s surprise without any malice. 

“Watch yourself Lucius” growled Severus.

“No offence meant.” 

“I will see you Friday evening give my regards to Narcissa and Draco.”  
With that, the call ended and the fire died down. Severus knew that if Lucius wanted to see him it meant that, he was worried. Though after the war the two hadn’t spoken much there was still a sense of duty the two felt to each other. Even if Severus didn’t always agree with the way Lucius handled situations involving keeping his family safe, he was still to this day the only thing close to a friend that he had.   
When he turned to face Hermione she was looking at him intently, he knew she was trying to gauge his reaction to this out of the norm request. “I hope I was not remiss in accepting his request.”

She snorted softly wincing as she approached him wrapping her arms around his waist. “I do not dictate who you meet for a drink Sev.” She blushed slightly as she dark-haired she had used a pet name for him. 

He chuckled lifting her chin with his fingers so she was looking up at him. “No one has called me that in a long time and I value your opinion… I also know there was a certain incident that took place at Malfoy Manor whilst you were there.” He was careful as he spoke to watch her face for any signs of upset he may have caused. She tensed slightly but relaxed as he enveloped her in his arms kissing the top of her head. “I do not know the specifics of that encounter, thankfully I was away from the circle until their excitement of talking about it wore off.” 

Pushing away from his chest so she could look up at him Hermione sighed a little. “It was… the worst thing I had to endure during the war. Bellatrix made sure my first real encounter with Cruciatus wouldn’t be forgotten.” Removing her hands from round him she waved a hand over her arm and the glamour she wore on her scar disappeared to show the sickening word that had been carved into her skin. 

Severus felt his chest constrict painfully at the thought of this woman he had come to hold so dear being subjected to something so foul. He found himself immediately cupping her face with his hands and kissing her tenderly, before pressing his forehead against hers and whispering “I am so sorry this happened to you.”

“It’s alright, I have come to terms with much of it, but I still have a hard time not using glamour on my scar.” 

A harrowing thought crossed his mind “I invited you to the Gala with me, how insensitive we do not need to go, I will cancel the RSVP immediately.” He began to pull away but Hermione held him fast.  
“Hold on, I am okay honestly… I am actually on decent terms with Draco these days, so I know a little bit about why the family did what they did. I am perfectly capable of attending a party at their home.” Then she added after pecking him on the mouth “especially with you there next to me.” He nodded but she could tell he was unconvinced so she decided to change the subject “do you have a pain potion stored up somewhere Potions Master?” she asked grinning cheekily.

He smirked back “I suppose I can find one somewhere.” Then he was holding a glass bottle out to her, he had just summoned from the lab.  
…  
They both lay out of breath on the bed an hour or so later, Hermione feeling particularly satiated when she rolled over folding her arms on his chest and placing her chin on them. “Did it upset you that I called you Sev?” His reaction earlier had been a little concerning to the witch and she wanted to make sure she hadn’t overstepped any bounds.

He looked at her curiously before shaking his head “not at all, it was just that… well, no one has addressed me as such since… Lily…” He trailed off and Hermione knew that this was a difficult topic for him, she didn’t want to push him but part of her worried just how much he still felt for Harry’s mum. She tried to push away a thought that surfaced but it seemed to stick, would she always be second best?  
…  
The next day saw Severus and Hermione going through their respective possessions as they were moving into the same room. Kingsley and Minerva were coming over later to help the two enact the new wards that were to be placed on the flat. Hermione was sure that Severus was organizing whereas she was decluttering and placing many things in goodwill bins and doing her best to stay off her ankle though it felt much better. She would never peg herself as un-organized but there were certain things that she shoved to the back of her closet and brain that she now needed to sort through. It also didn’t help that the man in the next room over was systemized to the point of it being rather scary.

The noise of cleaning that had been coming from Hermione’s soon to be old room had ceased, so Severus decided to investigate. A break was needed anyway she had been at it for hours. When he approached the door it was clear she hadn’t heard him. She was standing in front of a floor length mirror admiring her old Hogwarts uniform and it seemed wiping a stray tear away. 

“What are you up to?” asked Severus leaning against the doorframe arms folded watching her. 

She blushed removing the robe “oh, well I just found this in an old trunk I was going through, sentimental I suppose.” She reddened some more beginning to undo the tie when his eyes raked over her body and he sauntered towards her smirking. 

“Is that so… Miss Granger” he whispered the last bit in her ear, stopping her from taking off the tie and it made her shiver, nearly moaning at the sound of his voice alone. 

“Mhmm” she muttered leaning back into him as his hands brushed her hip. Catching a glimpse of her wizard in the mirror sent Hermione’s body into overdrive. As they were to later be joined by non-muggle visitors Severus had put on the clothing that she had seen for so many years as a student. The only thing missing was the billowing black robes. Seeing the two of them, her in the Gryffindor uniform and he in his frock coat and cravat looked incredibly naughty. Turning slowly she placed her hands on his chest biting her lip and slipping fingers in between the buttons of his coat. His hand slid down finding her round backside. “This seems somewhat kinky Professor.” She whispered as sensually as she was able and by the way, he swallowed it seemed it worked. 

“What an incredibly inappropriate thing to say Miss Granger” he paused his sentence to bring his mouth to hers before breaking abruptly and saying in the best Professor voice he could, “I think a detention is in order for that comment.” 

Without warning the buttons on Hermione’s dress shirt popped open making her bra visible. She gasped as Severus’s hand covered her breast and his lips began to tease her throat. Trying her best to continue their erotic banter, “is that… so? What … may I ask will that entail…uhhh” she groaned out the last part as his teeth grazed the delicate skin of her collarbone.

Slipping his hand inside the fabric concealing her breast Severus’s other hand began to roam further south, climbing under the hem of her skirt and up her thigh. “Cleaning caldrons would be appropriate… though I think this may constitute something a little more… specific.” Hoisting her up, he placed her on the desktop nearby. 

“I’m sure stirring rods could use polishing…” licking her lips she ran her hand over the fabric covering his hardened length making him groan. She stuck out her bottom lip as he moved back a little so he could better admire the view. The rumpled but very sexy witch smirked when she noticed what he was doing. Subtly shifting so she could open her legs more for her lover, then beckon him forward. “Detention or not I am finding that I may truly desire your assistance with an urgent matter… or I suppose if you are too busy I could take care it myself…” She ran a hand over her nearly soaked panties visible under the skirt, eyeing him carefully as she let her eyes fall closed and head lol back. She was in desperate need of relief from the insistent tightening of her core. 

Severus was transfixed as he watched her but he was just as desperate to bring relief to his witch. Pretty soon he was on his knees, kissing her inner thighs on his way to even sweeter things. But Hermione seemed to have other plans, just as he was about to make contact she stopped him by grabbing at his shoulder and pulling him up so she could devour his mouth all the while she was working at getting all his buttons undone. 

When he was finally in his white shirt Hermione broke the kiss allowing him to once again lave at her neck and her chest. His skilled hands deftly removing her strapless bra, whilst leaving her shirt on though unbuttoned. Hermione rolled her hips against the table to assuage some of the need for friction between her legs, then finding Severus’s hand she guided it over her lace covered entrance. 

He groaned as he felt just how wet she was, grabbing at the delicate fabric he brought his lips next to her ear, his voice measured and low “I think these are doing very little for your learning experience, I think its best if they are removed.” With that he tore the fabric and tossed it to the ground, his mouth moved to her nipple sucking and nicking at it as his hand parted her folds teasing her with two digits. He chuckled as she squirmed against his hand but he was careful not to give her too much, he wanted her craving it. 

Whimpering against his lips Hermione began to yank at his trousers until she was able to get them off. Still, he kept teasing her and she thought she might burst from anticipation “Fuck me Severus” she moaned out reaching for his hips, which wouldn’t yield to her pleading need. 

“Now Miss Granger, is that any way to talk to me?” He raised an eyebrow in mock offence, but Hermione was done with the charade.

Looking up at him she ground out through gritted teeth “fuck me, Professor Snape.” That seemed to do the trick as Severus stepped forward burying himself into her warm channel. 

The table being just the right height for Hermione to stay seated as Severus thrust into her made for good eye contact between the two lovers. Both found themselves lost in each other’s expressions but mostly their eyes. It shocked Hermione just how easily something that had been so erotic had turned into something so full of emotion. As she felt herself creeping towards the edge with every move, she couldn’t help but pull him down for a searing kiss as she plummeted, her orgasm over taking her. He followed suit calling her name as he did. 

Hermione’s forehead fell against Severus’s chest and when they both relaxed slightly he gently removed her from the table and lowered her along with himself to the floor, where he had transfigured a nearby cushion into a blanket. Pulling her close against his chest, he breathed in the scent of her hair, it always smelled like crisp apples and it made him feel more comfortable than anything had in his life he was sure. Casting a cleansing charm over both of them, he still never removed his arms from around his witch. There was no other place that he would’ve rather been.  
…  
Minerva seemed to be smirking the majority of the time they all spent erecting more intensive wards around the flat. She had been sure when the arrangement between Severus and Hermione had begun that they would be friends but this was beyond what she had hoped for. The two seemed to be very much in love even if neither of them would be admitting it. Both of them deserved happiness and it made her old heart swell to see Severus actually smile. 

“I have relocated the muggle doorman and replaced him with an Auror whom I trust completely,” Kingsley stated as they all sat for tea in the sitting room.

“I really do appreciate it not so much for my sake but for Hermione.” Said Severus with a nod. 

Hermione rolled her eyes but placed a hand on her wizard’s knee and the gesture was not missed by either of the older wizards sitting with them. “Do we have any idea what is going on? What we should be on the lookout for?” 

“We know that it is very likely that Rodolphus is nearby, possibly using Polyjuice potion to stay hidden or perhaps the connections he still has with less than savoury people.” realtor 

“The Malfoy’s?” asked Severus suddenly.

“Indeed, Lucius has been very much help and it seems that he is truly intent on aiding us further… though I believe he may want to tell you the rest.” Kingsley glanced over at Minerva and both stood up ready to leave. 

Minerva went to Hermione pulling her to the side as the Minister and Severus shook hands by the fireplace. “Take care dear, I have no doubt between the two of you, you can keep yourselves safe… just remember the power that dark magic can have over anyone.” 

Hermione embraced the woman before they left through the floo, but the Headmistresses words had stumped her a bit. Severus too had succumbed to a rather sullen state and the rest of the day even after the living quarters had been settled was a quiet affair.   
…  
That evening Hermione got the obnoxious reminder that it was the monthly "drinks" night. Everyone from the aquatics center and whoever they decided to bring with them got together at a bar nearby and had a rowdy evening. She had been able to successfully avoid the last few of these because truly she didn’t want to go and she had found better uses of her time by working on projects with Severus. Her friends had finally convinced her this week to go for at least a few hours, as according to Lucy she didn’t have a care about doing anything interesting of late. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to hang out with them, they weren’t all bad, it was the memories that it brought back. After the war life was hard and she sustained some trauma from the events. Her mother and father were somewhere in Australia, not knowing who she was, that coupled with Ron’s infidelity and very public breakup a few years later sent her into a state. For a while, she lived for drowning her pain and anger in alcohol and loud music. It was a side of her life that she wasn’t proud of, but she had been lonely and hurt. Harry and Ginny didn’t notice it for a while as they were preoccupied with themselves, truly she didn’t blame them, not even at the time. It wasn’t until Minerva stepped in and helped her locate her parents in Australia and restore their memories, she was able to become the girl that she remembered herself to be. 

Though she trusted Severus and deep down knew that he wouldn’t think much of her mistake it scared her. She wasn’t proud of how she had acted. So when she was preparing to leave and he insisted upon going, as there were murderess wizards on the loose she snapped at him. 

“Severus, I am fine I know that I am younger than you, but I don’t need a babysitter.” Her words were cold and she regretted them as she said them. He was only trying to keep her safe for Merlin’s sake.   
Instead of saying anything in response Severus turned on his heels and left the room. Doing his best to calm himself down from going in and yelling at her. The afternoon though being quiet hadn’t been as simple as he would’ve liked he got a letter later in the day from the relator that was working on selling the home on Spinners End, there was a buyer. He had been trying and failing to tell himself this was good, that it was time he let go of that wretched place. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as easy as he would have expected or hoped. It brought on a wave of emotions that he did not want to be feeling, he wanted to talk to Hermione about it but he knew that if he did, he would have to tell the whole story sparing no detail. She deserved honesty about his past but there was that terrible part of him that wondered if she would be able to handle it or turn him away. 

As Severus was berating himself by the fire, Hermione had slipped from the bedroom. She didn’t want to upset him, that hadn’t been her intention, so she walked over and slipped her arms around his waist from behind and kissing between his shoulder blades. “I am sorry, I know you are only trying to keep me safe.” 

Severus didn’t say anything for a moment but then turned wrapping his arms around her. “I should’ve been less forceful, you have any and all right to refuse my help.” 

She shook her head pulling back “it isn’t that.” Taking his hand she lead him to the sofa proceeding to tell him about the dark times she had spent and that she didn’t want him to think of her differently or find her irresponsible. He listened attentively throughout the speech. 

Finally, when she finished he leaned forward pressing a kiss to her mouth. “I know about mistakes and regrets far worse than this, you needn’t fear, I am quite certain there is little you could do to make me adverse to you.” She smiled and kissed him again before he spoke once more “though I will not impede upon your desire for me not to be there, will you at least allow me to work near the area. I know that you are so strong but it is for my own sanity that I ask.” 

“You will do no such thing.” She saw a bit of fear flash in his eyes and she quickly added: “I want you to come so long as you will not judge the comments made or behaviour you see.”   
He chuckled “I fear that I truly might be too old for this occasion.” She snorted rolling her eyes.  
…  
Usually, Severus Snape liked dark places, he found them comforting and familiar. This particular dark place though held a few things that he did not enjoy, crowds of people, horrendous music and flashing lights. Looking out over the small sea of people he found himself straightening his muggle suit uncomfortably. Hermione noticed and took his arm, he immediately straightened adjusting his stoic expression into place as she led him to a table, which showed a few familiar faces. 

Lucy was the first to notice Hermione and Severus whooping and calling them over to the table. Hermione's goal tonight was to placate her friends enough while also getting Severus out of this situation at the earliest convenience. They both sat somewhat awkwardly at the table Severus just happened to end up facing James, much to both men’s dismay. Conversations were going on all around, though Severus had no idea how any of them could talk of anything important with all the racket that was ensuing, so he folded his arms and proceeded to stare at a wall on the other side of the room as Hermione spoke with the dark-haired girl.

“Let’s get a drink!” Lucy semi-shouted over the music.

“I think that you have already had one” replied Hermione with a chuckle.

“Well yeah, come on we can get one for Professor Grumpy as well” she glanced at Severus before pulling Hermione out of her chair.

Rolling her eyes Hermione leant down next to Severus’s ear asking if he wanted a whiskey when he replied yes the biggest she could find, she laughed pressing a kiss to his cheek. And though his expression did not change she was happy he grabbed her hand and squeezed it before she left for the bar.

As the two women left James pulled up a chair next to Severus, who though his time as a spy wouldn’t have allowed him to not see the boy, pretended not to notice until James spoke. “So what do you do now that you aren’t teaching?” 

Severus turned slowly before meeting his eyes and saying flatly “I work for a company connected with the school, doing research.” 

That answer didn’t seem to assuage the young man’s curiosity and he continued, “I see, still having to do with Chemistry then?” 

“Yes.” 

“And Hermione works on these projects as well?” 

“Indeed, it is an internship program for Masters Students.” That was the statement Hermione had told him was necessary if anyone brought up their work status.   
James harrumphed to himself that didn’t go unnoticed by Severus, then his demeanour changed entirely.

“Didn’t mean to be grilling you, we all just worry about Hermione that’s all.” 

The wizard let his dark eyes meet the blue ones with intensity rather than cold unfeeling this time “you have no need to be worried about Hermione Mr Hamilton.” Then something on the other side of the room caught Severus’s eyes “if you will excuse me, I see someone I know.” Then he got up leaving a fuming James behind.  
…  
“Where did Sev go?” Asked Hermione as they reached the table, drinks in hand. 

“Disappeared over there,” James said sullenly point to the far left of the room said he saw someone he knew.”

Hermione pursed her lips in confusion but reclaimed her seat, knowing that her wizard may have just needed a moment to himself. Turning to James she tried to defuse the tension that had built up “how was that big Bio final?” 

He looked a little put out that she was speaking to him about something so normal, but then answered somewhat less angrily. “It was fucking hard, I thought I was never going to get out of that fluorescent-lit cell.” As they spoke back and forth about school and drank Hermione began to wonder where exactly Severus was. It wasn’t until four or five drinks later he reappeared his face a mask of stone.

The scene he came upon was something he hadn’t expected from the curly headed bookworm he knew. She had now begun to sing animatedly with a few others in the group…clearly more than a little intoxicated. James was just sneaking his arm around her as Severus approached and to his and it seems James’s surprise she threw his arm off and turned on him with a definite glare. Unbeknownst to anyone other than Severus but a bottle near her hand on a stool shattered “magically” he thought at that it might be time to retire this evening. 

In an effort not to be patronizing he approached with caution, gently placing his arm on the small of her back so she knew he was there. Hermione giggled turning to him and planting a somewhat sloppy kiss on his mouth, he chuckled rumbling next to her ear “shall we head home?” Looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes she nodded and he grabbed her coat from the chair. As he helped her into it, he leaned back and addressed the girl Lucy “it’s been some time since she has drunk this much has it not?” the dark-haired girl nodded furiously at him. Severus had thought as much and began to lead her towards the door, only to be stopped by James. 

“Leaving already Mione?” he asked directly to her, ignoring Severus altogether. 

“Yes we are,” said Hermione even in her drunken state was able to see what James was trying to do and Severus felt a little proud of her moment of awareness. Smirking as they passed the yet again fuming James and headed out into the cold. 

Hermione clung to Severus as the winter wind whipped around them, “aww it’s cold out here”, she complained her words slurring slightly. 

“Astute observation,” said Severus as they continued up the road, “but in this state, I do not know how you would fair through a sidelong apparation, though we may not have much of a choice in this weather.”  
She was quiet as they trudged up the street to reach the apparation spot they had originally used. When she did break the silence Severus was surprised at her words. “Sorry I embarrassed you” he glanced down at her and saw her face change again before he could say anything she prattled on. “You disappeared and you could’ve just said you were leaving… I don’t blame you… man, I feel crazy… when was the last time I drank that mu…” He watched as she began to try and count on her fingers the time since she had last become intoxicated. As much as he wanted to explain to her that she had nothing to fear about him being embarrassed by her, he knew that she was in a condition that wouldn’t allow his words to take effect and at this particular moment she had forgotten. 

Reaching the spot he looked warily at the swaying witch glued to his side, with a loud crack they were suddenly standing in a devoid parking garage just next to the flat. Hermione pushed away from him slightly, stumbling and promptly vomiting on his shoes.  _Why is it my shoes that get fluid on them?_  He asked himself remembering all too clearly the experience with Mr Mcglaggen at Slughorn’s party. With a quick cleaning charm he helped her up to the flat wishing at that moment the wards allowed apparation from the outside.   
…  
A frustrated struggle or two with a drunk witch later, Hermione had finally been coerced into brushing her teeth. He knew Hermione and if she woke up the next morning without having cleaned her teeth she would not be pleased. He had also been able to get her to drink some water, which though he doubted, it might help the headache she would have in the morning. Thankfully she didn’t have to work as it was her day off during the week, he had a feeling the morning was going to be a tough one, and the sooner she got into bed the better it would all pan out. 

Severus meant to help her sit gently on the bed, but he soon found himself being pulled down by his witch as she roughly claimed his mouth mumbling against his lips “we.. have lots of clothes on.”   
Untangling himself gently from her grasp he began to remove her boots and working off her jacket and jumper. “You will feel much better once you have your pyjamas on and are ready for sleep.” He articulated the last word as he decided changing her clothing with magic would be easier. 

Hermione was a little miffed by his statement “I don’t wanna sleep…come here, so I can kiss you.” She was now laying on the bed legs open a little wider than Severus would’ve liked as he was trying to be respectful and caring for her wellbeing. 

Changing quickly he doused the lights in hopes that she might fall asleep and for a moment he thought she had as he climbed into bed next to her. That is until he felt her hand seeking out the rapidly hardening part of his person and simultaneously clambering on top of him. “Hermione… you need to get some sleep… its late and tomorrow you’re going to feel as though you got hit with a bludger.”

The witch didn’t respond to his words instead she reached down and took the liberty of placing Severus’s palm over her t-shirt clad breast. Rolling her hips over him, he groaned trying his best to hold onto the sanity he had left when she leaned down and began to kiss his neck very slowly. Very soon he began to hear soft snoring and felt her breath against his ear. Chuckling her carefully placed her in his arms though sleep was far away for Severus, he had seen one of his old school peers Miranda Faegen at the bar and she had filled him in on some rather grave news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an odd love for Lucius so I decided when I was first outlining this fic that he would be in it. Even if that is a little far-fetched (i mean what isn't really) I wanted him to be in here.


	6. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We have a tumultuous ride in this one but never fear. Hope everyone is having a lovely winter season and anyone taking finals I am with you and am terribly sorry. Expect a lot of chapters over winter holiday because I plan on hiding out with my laptop after the end of the semester haha. Anyway XOXOXO

The noise of wind against the walls finally brought Hermione out of her deep sleep. That immediately led to a feeling of sharp pain which seemed to encompass the majority of her head and neck. Her face was mushed into the pillow but cautiously cracking one eye she was able to tell that the day outside was grim and grey. Thank goodness it wasn’t sunny she didn’t know if she could take that.

“Ughhhh” she groaned forcing herself to turn over onto her back, rubbing her eyes and wincing at their sensitivity. When her vision finally focused, she met the amused obsidian eyes of her lover.

Severus was sitting in a chair near the end of the bed, dressed and showered for the day. The book he had been reading was now in his lap and he was peering at her over his dark-rimmed readers. Then without saying anything, he waved a hand and a tray on the table next to him levitated over to Hermione. It had a large glass of water, a cup of coffee and a headache and hangover potion. She gave him a begrudgingly grateful look and took the potions.

Severus watched as she attempted the normal activity of drinking with great strain. Her hair was sticking up everywhere and her face looked red and puffy from sleep and alcohol. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his heart swelled a little at the thought she was his at least for now. _You have become undeniably soft Snape…_

When she finished he moved the tray to the kitchen and walked over to the bed. She looked up at him face prepared for the berating that she was sure to get after becoming so intoxicated. Instead, he bent down and kissed her “have a shower Harry is coming over in a while, said he needed to talk to me, I assume you would appreciate looking less hungover…” he chuckled at the way she set her face in disapproval at his comment. “You are lovely as always and after last night quite tempting I have found.”

Hermione pulled a face “don’t remind me… wait what?” She suddenly looked at him horrified “I don’t remember much after leaving the bar.”

Severus rumbled another laugh “no I suppose you wouldn’t, well let’s say that your stomach handles apparation even less when alcohol is involved. It also seems that your libido perhaps increases as well.”

Groaning Hermione pulled the covers up over her head in a dramatic show of agony. Then peering from beneath it she asked: “did I try and force myself on you?”

This time a full-blown laugh erupted from Severus “force would imply that I was not in favour of the idea, though because of your state I had to put an end to such escapades.” This made Hermione look embarrassed yet again, but Severus only moved to sit next down and pull her into his arms.

"Well its hard to blame me really," she said pulling back and looking at him, "those glasses make you look rather delicious."

She licked her lips and Severus groaned “Maybe a second shower for me isn’t such a bad idea?”

…

After some basic small talk, Harry deposited a square tin box onto the table top. Looking warily at Severus who sat in the chair across from him.

“I don’t think he will bite you Harry” laughed Hermione from where she was jotting a couple things down in a notebook a few feet away.

Harry wished there was something he could toss at her but settled for glaring then turned back to Snape who looked confused. “I’ve been going through some of mum and dads things and I found some stuff you may want.”

Hermione watched as Severus stiffened and her own stomach fluttered uncomfortably. “I see” was all Severus said as Harry began to pull out what looked to be a few old photographs.

“I didn’t know for sure they were you… but it seemed a good fit.”

Severus took in the photos before him all of which saw him and Lily in some form or another ranging in ages. Lily’s mum had taken most of them he guessed and he hadn’t seen them before. “She kept these?” he said it more to himself but the other two people in the room couldn’t have missed his words. “Harry I cannot keep these, you have very little of your mother and-.”

“Don’t even try it, Ginny knew you would say that and so we took the liberty of making copies… now you have to take them.”

Snape nodded once still staring intently at the photos before him in awe at just how long ago this had all taken place when something broke his concentration.

“Whelp that was a text from Luce, seems they need my help at the pool after all. I’ll leave the two of you at it then” Hermione was at the door by the time Severus saw her fighting back tears and out before he could move from his spot.

…

Lucy had texted her, that hadn’t been a lie but she hadn’t needed her at that particular moment. She just couldn’t stay there one more second and it made her feel so foolish.

Hermione knew how much Harry’s mother meant to Severus he had fought and nearly died in a war for it. There was a time when she thought that it was all some wonderfully tragic love story but now knowing him as she did… loving him, yes she loved him. It was too much to bear to think that he may never be able to love her with the same intensity in which he loved Lily Evans if he loved her at all. 

…

The plush black velvet chair in Lucius Malfoys office usually felt adequately comfortable to Severus as it had always seemed a place of refuge during hard times in the war. Today it was miserable after Hermione leaving him that afternoon, Severus had thought to go after her but Potter advised against it saying that he wasn’t sure what had upset her but he knew when Hermione needed space.

Severus had almost brushed him off but Harry was right in that he had more practice with an upset Hermione than Severus did. It was stupid but that thought made Snape angry, he wanted to be everything to Hermione.

When she still hadn’t come back or sent word to him later that day he had become worried. So much so that he attempted to use the muggle phone in the flat to call the number labelled pool on the refrigerator. Lucy picked up and gave him some kind of half-arsed shit about Hermione being busy at the moment and she would be home later. He knew the girl was stretching the truth to him but he acquiesced knowing that at least Hermione was safe.

Now he found himself distracted as he sat in Lucius’s study waiting for the blonde bastard to pour him a drink.

“Are you alright Severus?” asked Lucius handing him a glass of Fire Whiskey.

“Yes.”

“I do hope… what I mean is that I wish us to be friends again Severus” Malfoy paused gauging the dark-haired wizard before him for a reaction that he didn’t receive, then continued. “I know that things have been tense and we were only friends before out of near necessity, but I do miss your companionship.”

Severus took a long drink pushing Hermione from his mind for the moment. “I have as well.”

Lucius looked rather relieved at those words “good, good now I am sure Kingsley has told you a bit about what has been going on?”

“Only here and there, he told me to speak to you for details.”

“The moral bastard, well” he made a dramatic flourish “I have long decided to make up for all that I did or try.” There was a nod for him to go on “Lestrange contacted me” this made Severus raise an eyebrow. “He was certain that I would help him, it was by note and I took it straight to the minister. He gave me two options I could hand it over and the Auror team would do what they could or I could see about possibly getting more information.”

“You’re spying” it was more of a statement than a question but Severus felt as if his whole body was standing on end.

“Yes, though so far only very little as Lestrange doesn’t fully trust me yet.”

Severus set his glass down and stared at his friend intently “do you understand how much you will have to sacrifice?” He felt angry part of him wondering if Lucius had thought any of this through at all.

“I think I am beginning to know, yes.” The blonde wizard slipped the black glove off his right hand and held the limb up for Severus to see. His thumb and ring finger were gone, both heavily bandaged “to prove my loyalty” said Lucius calmly.

Snape nodded “I am sorry, have you met with him just the once?”

Replacing the glove awkwardly Lucius replied, “yes so far, Narcissa had a fright when I finally stumbled back in here that night.”

“No doubt” after a moment of thought he continued “well I wish you all the luck in this Lucius and if there is anything that I can do please do not hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you, Severus.”

Pursing his lips he regarded Lucius carefully, “do you recall a schoolmate of ours Miranda Faegan? I believe she was two years behind you and one above me.”

Lucius nodded slowly as he recollected what he could “I believe so, works in the Ministry now correct? Department of Mysteries?”

“Indeed, I only ask as I ran into her last night whilst out with Hermione, in muggle London of all places and she told me something that has me rather nervous.”

His friend leaned forward to show he was listening.

“She told me that the Ministry isn’t safe and disappeared, the only thing I was able to get out of her was a shake of her head after I asked if it was Shaklebolt.” Taking another sip Snape continued “I have utter trust in Kingsley but I am unsure what this means or if it is nothing at all, there is a record of witches and wizards going a bit mad when working too long in the Mysteries department.”

“Hmmm that is odd, didn’t you and she…?” He trailed off raising both blonde eyebrows.

“Yes,” Snape said quickly, “Just a thought that may be useful in time, I won’t be disregarding it though.”

“No.” Both men were silent for a while thinking about all of what they had spoken of before Lucius decided to lighten the mood. “Now what is this I hear about you and a certain Gryffindor princess we are both acquainted with?”

Severus thought about being angry then decided against it, it was good that Lucius still had use of his sense of humour as it would become harder for him to tap into it as his spy career continued. “Hermione and I are together.”

“And?”

“And I am very happy,” he said dispassionately, showing to much of his softer side couldn’t be healthy.

“That’s all I get? How’s the-.” Snape shut him up with a harsh look that caused Lucius to throw his hands up in surrender “alright alright.”

Turning away he waved his hand refilling his glass the talk of Hermione bringing him back to his earlier predicament.

“Is something the matter? Now don’t bite my head off I’m only trying to be helpful.”

Severus sighed deciding that he supposed confiding in Lucius may at this moment be beneficial and proceeded to tell him the whole story of that afternoon.

“Well it seems to me that she is worried you still love Lily,” said the blonde wizard after listening intently to Severus’s explanation.

“What? That is redicu…” he trailed off as the idea clicked perfectly into place. “I suppose we haven’t discussed how I feel about all of that in full detail, I just thought she knew I have long since set aside my feelings for Lily at least in that respect.”

“Never assume anything with women, you should know that” scoffed Lucius.

“Yes, I suppose you are right.”

…

Hermione was picking at the wood on the staff table in front of her. It was her fifteen minutes down from watching the water and she still couldn’t get what happened earlier out of her head. She felt like a foolish child having told Lucy to bend the truth when Severus asked but she just wasn’t quite ready to speak with him.

Their conversation was bound to go two ways he would tell her she was acting like a child and he couldn’t be with someone so immature or he would say he still had feelings for Lily and then what would she do. If the first it was decided for her, if the second how was she supposed to cope there was a scary part of her that wondered if she could live with being second best out of the sheer amount she loved him. The thought made her ill.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” asked Lucy from where she had just entered the staff room.

“Nothing is wrong” Hermione made her voice sound as level as she possibly could.

“Fine, keep silent but I know you are probably over thinking whatever it is. He didn’t sound angry just really worried a guy who fusses that much over you must have some merit.”

Hermione couldn’t believe that for all her faults Lucy still had moments of brilliance in her and of course, she was right. Severus was amazing and she really needed to speak to him that was what would truly work this entire situation out.

“If it’s the sex then I am afraid you might need to get rid of him” smirked Lucy now making herself a cup of coffee at the communal machine.

“Believe me it isn’t that” muttered Hermione blushing at the table.

“I see the old man has some talent then.”

Hermione shot her a look and said defensively “hey now he isn’t old.”

“There it is” she winked pointing at Hermione, “Babe, you need to talk to him, work it out and then have lots of really good makeup sex because you have it bad.”

…

There was a muffled sound from the men’s locker room as Hermione walked past to collect the rubbish bin at closing.

“Bryan?” She called from the entrance not wanting to disturb her colleague if he was changing. There was no response so she turned back to where Lucy was approaching down the hall. “Hey, is Bryan in the office?”

“No, he’s in the loo.”

“I already called after him…” Hermione didn’t finish, instead began into the locker room deciding she could handle seeing the scrawny guy indecent if it meant it calmed her suddenly uncomfortable nerves.

The room was empty upon first inspection, but there was something off. Hermione could usually tell in such a muggle place if there had been any magic used and it felt it. Then she saw it under one of the cubicle doors there was red liquid pooling and running towards the drain. One hand came up to stifle a cry the other already holding her wand. Doing her best to steady her hand she pointed at the door whispering “Alohomora.” It swung out to reveal the lifeless body of her coworker his eyes wide but that wasn’t what made her grip the wall and be sick all over the floor. It was the message that seemed to be carved into his chest _Muggles, Mudbloods and Traitors alike_.

…

She had yelled hoarsely for Lucy to call the police and on retrospection, she should’ve told her to stay put after but by the time Hermione thought this it was too late and Lucy was a sobbing mess on the floor. Whilst she was sobbing into her hands Hermione sent her Patronus to Harry with a message that this needed to be looked at and with discretion as it was in a muggle territory.

The Auror’s had been able to get past the muggle policeman and obliviate them she was sure but they after that were not at all prepared for what they found when turning over Bryans body. He had been shot in the back of the head with a muggle gun. Hermione was once again sick and Kingsley appeared rapidly near her whilst two Auror’s were escorting Lucy out and warding the building so they could check what they needed to.

“Hermione are you alright?”

“I… I yes I will be okay… its Lestrange isn’t it?” she asked one hand still firmly holding her stomach in an attempt to calm it. She hadn’t seen this much violence since the war.

“No doubt” he turned to Harry “set Danven and Lockley on the Muggle policeman and the girl we need them to shut the building down for a few days, make it a burglary or something.” He said the last part with a wave of a hand.

 Harry nodded and stopped near Hermione as she was still staring at the corpse in horror. “I’m getting Severus, come on you don’t need to see this any longer.” Pulling her against him they headed for the front of the building.

…

Severus was running up the steps and into the aquatic centre as fast as he could. Harry’s frantic makeshift floo call sending him into a wretched state of worry that wouldn’t be calmed until he laid eyes on Hermione. Once inside there were Auror’s blocking his way and it wasn’t until he had some choice words with them that Harry appeared placing a hand over his heart. “Oh thank heaven, Severus” then ushered him in where he saw Hermione curled up in a small chair in the foyer wrapped in a blanket and staring at a wall.

He shushed her as she started initially when he encircled her in his arms. “It’s alright, you’re alright.” She turned then letting the blanket fall from her shoulders both arms wrapping around him. Severus could feel her body shaking in his arms as sobs racked over her. He did his best to stroke her back but he knew the only way to truly fix this was to get her home and quickly.

“Kingsley gave the okay for me to raise the wards long enough for you to apparate her home” Harry’s voice was grave and Severus wanted to ask more as he had only been given a brief summary of the events but he held his tongue nodding.

...

Hermione didn’t move her face from Severus’s neck even after they were inside their home. He carried her straight to the couch flicking a wrist towards the kitchen so a cup of tea would be ready. Then he let her cry. It felt like forever as he sat there running his hand over her hair and her back. Her body felt so small curled against him in this state she felt fragile and tiny.

Beginning to quiet Severus coaxed her to look at him all he got was her glancing up then straight down to her hand now in her lap.

“What can I do?” He asked his voice pained.

“Ju… just not talk about it now…” she whimpered pressing her face into his chest.

To his surprise, she didn’t cry anymore just sniffed against him holding on like he would suddenly disappear. “Shh I’m here, I’m here and… I love you.” He finally let the words that he had known far longer than he had allowed himself to realize spring forth.  

Hermione looked up at him tears filling her eyes again but now for a different reason “you… you do?”

“More than you know.”

“But I thought…” she trailed off her eyes moving to the tin still sat on the kitchen table.

“Hermione, I loved Lily yes and she will always be someone who means much to me as she was the only person at the time who showed me love and later it was her who inadvertently pushed me to change my path in life. But my love for her in that way is passed and has been for years, I love you.” He could breathe easier now that he had removed that burden from his chest. But a new one surfaced as she stared at him and he wondered if he had read this whole situation wrong, vocalizing his feelings too soon.

Her face softened after a moment and she leaned up to brush her lips very softly over his mouth. “I love you too Severus, I am so sorry about ear-.”

He stopped her sentence with his lips. He could taste the salt of her tears and it made him want to cover her in any way he was able, to keep her from feeling more pain or terror it wasn’t fair that she had to go through anything else. Severus wouldn’t allow anything to harm her, he couldn’t in that moment he knew that there was nothing in the world that mattered as much as the woman he held in his arms.


	7. Love Potion #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry Sorry! Finals are over woohoo = more writing time! I was planning on getting this up yesterday but some serious work drama went down (eye roll). Here it finally is. To anyone reading Today Never Happened there will be a chapter up right quick as well! Have a Happy Christmas or holiday or just winter in general whatever floats your boat :) XOXO

Finding the perfect position to read in is always a hard task but that morning Hermione found it to be worse than normal. The day was freezing, the last week of November was showing winter to truly have set in. She had braved the icy air to have breakfast with Lucy and James, they as well as the rest of her fellow co-workers were told that Bryan had suffered a stroke on that terrible evening. Lucy had of course been obliviated of what she had truly witnessed and the others were coerced into believing what the Ministry needed them to. 

It made Hermione feel more than a little sick. It felt like an injustice to Bryan and memory removing since her parents had a hard time sitting right with her. But she also knew that there was no other way, not with how dangerous things were starting to look. She felt more than a little cowardly but she didn’t really know what to do. So she sat there listening to her friends talk about a much less dire situation than she knew it to be.

It was only eleven am when she arrived home but she felt exhausted. That evening was the gala at Malfoy Manor and she really wanted to relax before having to think about getting all dressed up. Severus was at what she assumed to be his regular meeting with Minerva and as soon as she entered the house her proper clothing had to be removed. Replaced by a fluffy pyjama set. A cup of tea was made, adding a blanket and a book on the history of Wolfsbane potion in Britain as well as a tasteful romance novel to supplement reading when she felt like it, she settled back into the sofa. 

“What in the name of Merlin are you wearing…?” Severus’s amused voice penetrated Hermione’s reverie.

She poked her head up out of its fluffy confinement and glared at him. “I thought you would be gone longer.”

Both eyebrows shot up “well then, sorry to disappoint” Severus snarked.

“Sorry, just feeling a little under the weather for some reason I suppose” she did her best to smile even though she felt like frowning.

“Is there anything I can do? You know we don’t have to go tonight.” He looked very concerned sitting down on the arm of the couch and tentatively stroking her fuzzy sock covered foot.

“Do you have any Pepper-up on hand?” she rubbed her aching head and added, “no we need to go tonight.”

He was already holding the potion out to her when she opened her eyes “well if you change your mind you need only say it.”

Hermione nodded taking the potion, before letting the book fall against her chest and allowing a couple tears to slide from the corners of her eyes. Then she started to sob burying herself back into the cocoon of blankets and cushions. Severus was taken aback wasn’t it just a second ago that she had been angry with him for…coming home? His mind quickly began to think what he may have done to cause this kind of a reaction. She at least hadn’t removed his hand from where it was still carefully massaging her foot.

Whilst he was deciding how to handle the situation that he now found himself in Hermione made a small squeak she cursed under her breath and got up “I need to check something” she muttered disappearing into the bedroom.

Severus stared after her feeling deeply distraught. Should he go after her or wait, he honestly hadn’t seen Hermione act like this and it was scaring him. Fortunately, his next move was decided as she made a reappearance hunched over and looking slightly green but making her way to the couch all the same. “Hermione are you very ill?” His voice was coming across very close to pleading even to his own ears.

“I…well not as such” she groaned rubbing her eyes rather roughly “I’ve just checked my calendar and I will be starting my period in the next couple days…so its PMS unfortunately.” She looked at him a little sheepishly “sorry I was going to prepare you but it is a surprise to me as well with everything going on… that is why I have been feeling so terrible…” the last part was muttered to herself.

“Yes of course,” he said rather stiffly as he internally processed the fact that this was something he would need to adapt and get used to. “Do you… that is… is there anything you need me to do?” he finally stuttered out.

This made Hermione smile a little “I would rather like a cuddle.”

Severus looked relieved “that I can do.”

They sat in a comforting silence until Hermione realized something. “Did Minerva cut your meeting short?”

She watched him pause before looking at her steadily “no… I actually wasn’t with Minerva this morning.” He glanced down to watch Hermione playing with his fingers before continuing “I was signing over the lease for the house if you can call it that on Spinners End.”

Eyes a little wide she spoke “oh, I didn’t know that I hope that you didn’t feel like you needed to, I mean I don’t expect you to have to live here and…” she trailed off confused by why he hadn’t told her about this until now.

Severus knew he needed to nip this fast “It has been on the market for a while and well in the works before I moved here.” Using his thumb and forefinger to lift her chin he smiled, “I am sorry I did not share this with you, it has brought up some uncomfortable emotions about… my childhood and I was trying to find a good moment to address that with you. Forgive me for not telling you straight away?” 

She nodded vehemently kissing the inside of his palm “I understand and you tell me about all of it in your own time. Small bits here and there or all at once but do tell me eventually.”

Severus marvelled at how wonderfully patient and kind his witch was and thought about pinching himself right then. “For now let us say that I will not be sad to see the house sold.” Warm lips were on his then and it seemed that simple act eased so much of the pain he had been struggling with.

…

Having a Potion Master as a boyfriend was beneficial when you felt like shit and had to go to a very fancy gathering Hermione found. After an afternoon of quiet reading together cuddled on the couch and even getting Severus to read a little aloud to her it was time to get ready. His large stock of very good pain potions was an asset as she tried her best to shower and dress.

“Let me see if I can find something for the overall hormones,” he said kissing her head and going to the lab dressed in black trousers and a crisp white shirt.

“Thank you,” she said giving him a lopsided smile. Then attempted to make her face appropriate for an evening with the Malfoy family.

…

They were walking up the steps when Severus suddenly stopped pulling her against him and kissing her softly “you know that if it is all too much you only need say the word and we will go. The last time you were here was… well you know and I will not have you uncomfortable.”

She placed a hand on his cheek giving him a smile “I promise I will tell you.”

Then holding out his arm to her they walked through the entrance and into one of the most lavish parties Hermione had ever been to. It was just then that she realized this would be the first time the two of them were seen in public as a couple and there were bound to be some speculation and judgement. She also found that she didn’t care, nothing was more important to her than Severus, that fact was steadily becoming clear to her.

Narcissa was the first to spot them, gliding up with all of the poise and grace that she exuded regularly and then some. “Severus, it is so good to see you” she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Indeed, I hope you are well,” said Severus in his usual drawl.

“I am very well, you look so yourself” then she looked at Hermione who was tugging a little at one of the long sleeves attached to her slate coloured dress in an effort not to feel out of place. “Hermione, May I call you that?”

Hermione nodded “of course.”

“You dear look beautiful, I am very happy that you could attend and that you seem to have wiped the permanent scowl off of this one's face” she gestured to Severus with mock annoyance.

Hermione giggled feeling a touch more at ease “not permanent is quite the feat I must say” glancing up at Severus just in time to see his lips twitch at a smile. 

Narcissa laughed “well enjoy the night I am sure Lucius is around here somewhere dying to speak with you Severus” she looked upbeat but it was clear that the mention of Lucius made her sad. Then regaining her original excitement she swept away to other guests.

“Well then,” said Hermione trying her best to hold her head high even though she felt very much out of place as they made their way down into the mingling peoples. The long dark silver dress she had chosen was sleek and fitted until it pooled around her ankles and feet. The sleeves were tight and the neckline, a delicate scoop and even though it was one of the more fancy things she owned, she was far from the most elegantly dressed.

“You look absolutely stunning, so stop fussing” Severus’s deep voice rumbled next to her ear and she blushed looking up at him. He took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles, eyes never leaving hers. When they were interrupted by the smooth voice of Lucius.

“Careful loves, don’t want people to begin speculating” there was a smirk planted firmly on his lips and his eyes sparkled with amusement. Draco had also appeared next to his father and though he and Hermione were on better terms the affirming of her indeed being romantically involved with his old head of house clearly made him a little uncomfortable.

“Well if you hadn’t invited everyone and… the press” said Severus calmly.

Hermione panicked when she stole a glance across the ballroom a ways and say Reeta Skeeter on the other side but Severus just placed a hand on the small of her back smoothing gentle circles there. 

“Oh it looks good in more ways than one” Lucius waved a hand flippantly in the air but gave Severus a look of dark knowing.

“Draco how are you?” asked Hermione whilst Severus and Lucius continued to talk in hushed tones.

“Well, training for work in the Ministry and Astoria and I are engaged.” There was a definite smile when Draco spoke of his fiancé it made Hermione glance at Severus and then feel a warmth in her chest…  _I am utterly smitten_  she thought.

“That is amazing Draco, is she here tonight then?”

“She is actually visiting family at the moment but we should have tea sometime when she gets back that is if you and Severus would like to?” Draco glanced up at Snape who had ceased talking to Lucius.

“I think that would be great,” Hermione said looking at Severus for his confirmation.

“Good” a polite smile on Draco’s face before turning to his father, “come dad mum will want us to make rounds.”

“Get some drinks, enjoy I am sure we will see more of each other” smiled Lucius, picking up Hermione’s hand brought it to his lips and said, “you look beautiful this evening.” Then Lucius Malfoy and his son disappeared into the crowd and Hermione stood stunned.

“Well, he has certainly turned a new leaf hasn’t he?” She muttered and heard a snort of agreement from Severus.

…

Narcissa had clearly gone out of her way to arrange such a spectacular evening. Severus and Hermione had mingled with a few people they knew avoiding Skeeter like the plague and now the two of them had found a place near the wall to watch the dancing and talking of guests.

“Won’t it be suspicious that Lucius is being so giving to people that are considered blood traitors in Lestrange’s eyes? And I suppose mudbloods as well.” The last part she spoke morosely, seeing Severus visibly tense at the mention of that word. She had seemed keenly interested in spying ever since he had told her of what Lucius was doing.

“I believe the idea is to throw off the Ministry as to keep Lucius in a place of power but we shall see how long Lestrange deems that appropriate” Severus’s eyes got rather distant for a moment and she knew he was thinking back to all the years he spent thinking along similar lines as Lucius now had to.

“You know” she spoke slowly looking up at him “that I am always here to listen if you need it” going up on her toes she pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“Thank you, it means more than you could know.”

Hermione giggled and pointed to where Kinglsey was talking with a few other ministry officials “I believe he wants you to join them, love.”

Severus groaned but nodded giving her a quick kiss and heading off to speak to the Minister.

Hermione took the time to appreciate the look of Severus from behind for a moment then turned her attention back to people watching. Most of the guests there were not people she knew outright, just in passing or by reputation and she felt fine sitting on the sidelines with probably the best Merlot she had ever tasted in hand. Just as she was thinking this someone Hermione hadn’t expected to see in a million years was standing in front of her looking as smug as she had ever seen him. Cormac Mclaggen.

“Granger, what a surprise” Cormac flashed her a white toothy smile, letting his eyes wander over her body. He was dressed to the nines of course with a large red rose pinned to his lapel. He held another glass of wine out to her as he sipped his own.

“Cormac, I trust you are well?” she was very careful to make her voice sound more than a little bored, truly she didn’t have the patience. Taking a big gulp of the wine in an effort to power through the horrendous conversation that was about to take place.

“I am just fabulous doing some very secret work for the Australian Ministry” he leaned in a little close “it’s been awhile Granger but you are looking as sexy as ever.”

She snorted and began to turn searching for Severus who would hopefully give her some kind of way out but Cormac caught her arm spinning her back to face him where he was standing much closer. Close enough that she could smell him… and he actually smelled quite good. Hermione shook her head trying her best to pinpoint why she thought he smelt good. His aftershave maybe? Like when Severus first got out of the shower… Severus… Her thought was interrupted by him dragging her towards the dance floor.

“Let’s have a dance babe!”

Hermione felt like her head was spinning a bit but if it meant she could be close to Cormac she didn’t care… that suit fit him so well… what? “I don’t feel well… I need to…” she trailed off not being able to put a finger on anything she needed except Mcglaggen.

“Some fresh air might do you good then, I know a very quaint spot where we can be alone.”

He was flashing that bright white smile again and it felt as if her chest would burst from how badly she loved it. She loved him. She could barely take her eyes off him as they exited the room and he escorted her to a small alcove down one of the many corridors.

Hermione suddenly found herself being pushed up against one of the dark wood panelled walls, his body pressed against hers. Something felt wrong but it was all being clouded over by her overwhelming urge to kiss him, which he complied to willingly. The kiss was sloppy, wet but she didn’t really care she had to have it. That scent was intoxicating, overpowering, it was fresh and cool with a reminiscence of eucalyptus and parchment.

Then his hand was on her stomach travelling up and she didn’t want him to stop. There was a flash and suddenly where she had felt so warm there was cool air invading that space. Looking up she saw Draco Malfoy had bound Cormac and was now searching him. Hermione yelped for some reason trying to stumble forward in hopes of aiding him, instead her head still foggy she tripped crumpling to the floor. Trying to find her feet once again she looked up to see Severus one of his hands braced against the wall looking stricken and Lucius a hand placed on Severus's arm in an effort to calm the anger boiling in him. His eyes darting from his friend to his son and back again.

Cormac was surprisingly quiet as Draco searched him finally pulling two vials from his jacket, sniffing first the empty bottle stating, “Amortensia and.” Smelling the filled one “Draught of Living Death… father, I think Mr Mclaggen may be Imperioused get the Minister discreetly… probably best if someone checks on Hermione as well.”

Hearing her name brought some reality back and she was able to get up still gazing at Cormac longingly. Severus was studying the potions and the bits of wine glass that was broken in pieces by the wall Hermione had been pressed against. Lucius helped Hermione to a chair and conjured a glass of water ordering her to sip. She did her eyes stinging with tears at how badly she felt after being stopped from kissing Cormac.

…

Severus’s stomach was rolling uncomfortably as tried to discern what indeed was going on and holding himself back from killing that idiot. Finding Hermione with that miscreant's tongue down her throat had lighted something within him that he had barely been able to settle.

Clearly, she had been drugged with the love potion and he and intended to then give the Draught of Living Death but as she sat there looking so forlornly at the boy whilst Kingsley and a few Aurors preformed tests he couldn’t help but feel awful.

Eventually with the water and the time that passed the effect of the potion began to wear off and Hermione was struck by an overwhelming sense of guilt and anger. Mclaggen has long since been dragged off by the Ministry after it was made clear that he was under the Imperious curse. Severus was avoiding her and she knew it, making sure she was okay from afar, giving her space but not coming close to her. The thought of it was all too much she wanted to scream tell him that he was all she wanted and loved but now wasn’t the time and her guilt was overriding any sense of logic.

“Would you like to go home?” asked Draco holding out a handkerchief. Hormone hadn't even noticed she was crying.

“Yes, very much… wha… what is happening Draco?” She stammered glancing over at Severus who met her eyes levelly from his place talking with Lucius.

“It seems another attempt Lestrange has made to scare Severus and hurt you. There will be Auroras hidden outside near your building tonight and there will I am sure to be more information soon but you need to go home and rest.”

She nodded the pit in her stomach only increasing in size wanting to swallow her whole.

“None of this was your fault” Draco crouched down to look at her eyes level, “talk to Severus anyone can tell that you are meant for each other.” Then he straightened sauntering away as did Lucius to no doubt make sure this incident had been properly kept under wraps.

Severus held his hand out and she took it thank Merlin. They walked in complete silence to the floo in Lucius’s study. Hermione ended the journey being caught and held up by Severus as she was still unsteady. Why was this all happening it was all Hermione could do not to scream, she was so tired after everything she had been truly feeling happy. All the threats and attempts at hurting them were more than she could take and she was scared. Mostly because now she knew that living without Severus would be far worse than almost anything else and he had just been hurt badly the emotional kind of hurt that was sometimes worse. She could see it in his face as he stood there still holding her forearms. He looked beaten and she couldn’t take it.

So she smashed herself into his chest arms around him burying her face in his neck and sobbing. He ran a gentle hand over her hair shushing her not for the first time that week. Finally quieting Hermione chocked out “Sev…Severus, I am so sorry I had no idea what I was doing … it… it.”

He cut her off embedding his hand in her hair and staring down into her warm brown eyes that at the moment were brimming with tears “do you love me?”

“Yes more than anything” she sobbed.

Severus' lips came over hers then, trying to wash away the terror with heat and fire as the kiss deepened. Pouring every emotion he felt for her into this action, she seemed equally needing of his touch, she moaned against his mouth whilst he pulled her even closer to his body. The feeling of pure anger and fear was dissipating as Severus moved her onto the couch and covered her with his body.

…

Hermione tugged the blanket closer to her body and continued to play with Severus’s fingers. He was snoring softly under her as she was laying on his chest both of them covered by a large fluffy blanket. She nuzzled into his neck, catching a whiff of his aftershave even though it was close to one o’clock in the morning she could still smell it. He stirred at her ministrations opening his eyes and making a gruff half yawn half groan.

“Have I been out for long?”

“Maybe thirty minutes or so” she smiled against his neck breathing in that smell again. “Does Amortencia change? The scent I mean.”

He thought for a moment and nodded “yes I suppose if something else reminds you inherently of love then I believe so” he was giving her a puzzled look.

“Well… when I was drinking the wine I smelled your aftershave” she shrugged bending down and kissing his chest “it is rather a nice smell.”

He chuckled then looked very serious “I am so sorry this happened.”

“So am I but I suppose there is nothing to be done at this precise moment, though I hope Kinsley has something for us to go on soon… I can’t deny that it is scary.”

Severus sat up abruptly pulling her against him “I will not let anything happen to you I swear it.”

She played with a strand of his hair and nodded “I know you wouldn’t, I couldn’t take it if something were to happen to you.”

“Well we could speak in circles all night but the main idea here, if I am gathering it correctly is that neither of us will be being harmed in the near future?”

“Not if I can help it!” She pressed a firm kiss to his lips and they settled back down onto the cushions.


	8. Slow Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst in this chapter, sorry but it will be okay! Some fun in here too though ;) Title refers somewhat to the song Slow Hands by Niall Horan... sorry not sorry just love that song and thought it fit. Hope Everyone had a Happy New Year :) XOXO

“So?” Hermione asked doing a small twirl in front of Severus who seemed to have melted into the cushions a bit upon seeing her.

His Adam's apple bobbed before he spoke in a husky voice “do you have to attend Ginerva’s party?” It was the evening of the hen night and Hermione had dressed for the occasion. A tight black very revealing top and tiny sequined skirt of equal constriction were the base of the ensemble topped off with sultry eye makeup and a pair of shiny black stilettoes… and lots of glitter. Severus let his eyes wander again and had to adjust the position he was seated in as a certain appendage decided to respond.

“Unfortunately yes I need to go” she griped slouching her shoulders, “as maid of honour that seems to be a requirement.”

Severus wanted nothing more than to rip the tight clothing off her body and take her on the kitchen table but he knew after a week of work, dealing with the aftermath of last weekend and some rather terrifying mood swings, it was necessary for her to have a “girls night” though he nearly shuddered at the use of the phrase. “Well, then I look very forward to when you arrive back home.”

“It will be late” she bit her lip.

“I think I can wait up” he wanted to bite that lip. She sauntered forward a bit and bent down to kiss him, giving Severus a rather perfect view of her exposed cleavage. “So the idea of the night is dancing provocatively is it?” He knew that Hermione had been less than thrilled about the classes’ fitness or no.

“Well that was more bonding I suppose or whatever Ginny imagines it to be, I doubt there will be much chance to use our learned skills this evening.” She rolled her eyes thinking about how little Ginny knew of muggle traditions.

“Well I cannot say that I am disappointed” he drawled trying to sound as if her statement hadn’t made him extremely happy.

Hermione raised one eyebrow the best she could and tried to lower her voice to mock him “that would be very childish indeed Miss Granger” she couldn’t make it through the act without smiling.

“Why you little, cheeky…” he trailed off as he made a grab for her and pulling her down into his lap, her back to his chest began to devour he neck.

Hermione couldn’t help it as he continued to tease her neck and bite her earlobe, she moaned loudly and she could feel Severus’s response twitch in his boxers. “I don’t… want… to start something… I can’t finish” she was breathless and his ministrations made it hard for her to focus on logic. When she really wanted to throw logic to the wind and let him attend to whatever was going through his head at that moment. By the way he was looking at her, it was clear his thoughts were very far into his mind's proverbial gutter. It didn’t help that she had enjoyed a few pre party drinks that were making her feel a little extra frisky, to say the least. 

“Well I am just so overjoyed… that I am the first…to see you like this… even if you find a younger better-looking man whilst on your escapades of the evening.” He had been planting frantic kisses over her neck and shoulders but it stilled as his words sunk in.

“Would you stop that?” It was a whisper, then Hermione turned slowly in his lap to look at him; placing a hand on his downcast face. “Severus I understand that this is hard for you but please don’t doubt me, I mean every word I say to you.” She kissed him roughly before he could say anything else, he wasn’t going to get away with anymore argument she was going to show him that she only wanted him and the damned party could wait.

This kiss was the most searing they had ever shared and when she finally broke it Severus was panting hard. She was sitting straddling him now, there was a fire in Hermione’s eyes that had yet to surface before. A throaty groan escaped Severus as she rocked her hips over his rapidly hardening member.

“Don’t… you need… to go?” He was finally able to mutter after she had continued to gyrate her hips over him.

She grinned mischievously “we are meeting at Grimmauld Place first, plus I need to at least try out some of those skills I learned” she wriggled her eyebrows at him.

Once again before he could utter another word her mouth was on him. Trailing hot kisses down his neck she paid extra attention to the scar there before beginning to fiddle with the buttons of his white dress shirt giving up she used nonverbal magic to do it for her. Continuing to explore the expanse of exposed skin she slid down between his knees all the way kissing over his chest, letting her teeth and tongue graze his nipple and then further down the strip of hair that went from his belly button and disappeared below the waistband of his trousers.

Severus moaned and pressed his head back into the couch as she palmed his covered length. Drawing herself up she took advantage of his close eyes conjured all her courage. With a flick of her wrist, some music began to play and Severus gazed up like he might very literally devour her. She only bit her lip and began to saunter towards him before stopping between his legs and spreading her own a bit wider. His hands went to her hips pulling her forward so he could press kisses to her still clothed stomach.

She moved back onto his lap this time only straddling one leg, she was beginning to feel the familiar ache in her core as she saw his reactions. Their lips met yet again in a bruising kiss as she ground herself against his leg using a free hand to touch him and begin to undo the buttons of his trousers. She stopped periodically to massage his covered length and the way his eyes pleaded made her own arousal pool to the point that she needed to move against his leg to just gain friction.

 When he was finally free of his trousers and left in his boxers she began to roll her hips fully over him again, enjoying the way he squirmed and growled out her name, she knew that it was driving him crazy and she loved it. Bracing her hands on his shoulders she sat up a little taller so he was eye level with her breasts, he promptly pressed his mouth to the soft fabric covering one. His other hand taking up residence next to the opposite and giving it equal attention.

Lowering herself back down on him she urged closer and ground down heavily on him, relishing the feeling of his hard length against her. She was doing her best to make this all about him, she wanted to pleasure and tease him to no end but when his hands began to push the tiny skirt up her thighs and both long-fingered hands gripped her arse she threw her head back and groaned. This expression only seemed to spur on his own arousal and she found him doing his best not to buck up against her ever moving hips.

As any good know it all, Hermione had done her research yes the pole fitness classes were meant to be sexy but she never had got the hang of it… so when in doubt go to the library or rather the internet. After a few unfortunate mishaps and wishing she could obliviate herself later she found just what she needed to effectively drive Severus crazy and clearly it was not misplaced.

Just when she could tell he was getting a little too close to tearing her clothes off she turned so her back was to him. Planting her feet flat on the floor she allowed him to grip her hips whilst she rubbed her way over his leg and lap at a tantalizing and torturous pace.

Severus was nearly gone with lust. When she seemed to have finished her ministrations and stood up, for a moment he thought she was going to leave him there wanting her more than he wanted to breathe. Thankfully that was not the case instead she reached up under her skirt and removed a silky black thong tossing it to the floor. Severus felt air hit his suddenly completely naked lower half. She smirked at his reaction and he knew that if she had asked him to do anything in that moment he would have. Kneeling high and straddling him she teased the tip of his cock with her wet entrance, clearly enjoying the way he hissed.

Hermione was doing her absolute best to focus, it was becoming increasingly more like a chore not that pleasuring Severus could ever be a chore but keeping her own needs in check for this go around. All she wanted was to seat herself on him and satisfy the aching in her core but she couldn’t help but want him begging for it. It seemed that Severus had gleaned as much from her readable expressions.

It took her incredibly by surprise as she was continuing to tease him when he gripped her hips and pushed her down on him. Hermione’s mouth went opened in pleasure as she felt him fill her up and Severus chuckled rumbling close to her ear, “I hope you know that I find giving you pleasure just as absolutely erotic as the other.”

Any response that she may have formed was now lost in the moan and expletives that escaped when he thrust up into her. There wasn’t anything particularly careful or gentle about this coupling but it certainly didn’t downplay the feeling that both had for each other. Though one was decidedly ignoring that fact. The emotion surged until Severus had slumped back against the couch and Hermione against his chest.

…

Several cleansing charms and snogging sessions later they had been broken from their reverie by the voice of Ginny soon to be Potter through the floo who unceremoniously told Hermione in no uncertain terms that she could not get out of this evening.

“No doubt the young Miss Weasley will be just as frightening in time as her mother?” snarked Severus as they stood in front of the floo.

Hermione wasn’t sure but he still seemed somewhat off, so she tried to lighten the mood. “I could almost say more so” she got on her tip toes to kiss him, “I will see you later.”

Returning the kiss he then smoothed him hands over her shoulders and looked up and down her now completely fresh clothing that without magic would have looked rather rumpled. “Now humour me for a moment, though I know the capability you possess I still have a right to concern especially with all that has gone on as of late.”

Hermione only smirked at the beginnings of his speech and nodded for him to continue.

“First and foremost I am at your disposal no matter the hour or reason as you well know, the Auror detail is not exactly something you love but it gives me peace of mind and as long as you have your wand nearby I trust that my worry is not needed.” A thought he wished he could convince himself of.

She knew that all of this was coming from a place of love and it made her grateful that after everything that he has gone through that he could still give that love. “All noted” she gave him another kiss.

Severus kissed her back and gave her a loving swat on the arse as she stepped into the floo and stated her destination.

…

Severus found his worry for Hermione’s wellbeing increasing as the night drew on. He had meant every word of what he said to her and the Auror detail was on heightened alert with the women but it was hard to get his mind off of it when stewing over it was really all he had to do. Having given up brewing anything Severus finally went to the floo and called Malfoy Manor.

“To what do I owe this honour?” Chirped the haughty voice of Lucius Malfoy.

“I have a bottle of Old Ogdens and my less than stellar company if you are interested” drawled the dark-haired wizard.

There was a chuckle “alright you miserable bastard I’m coming through.”

A few moments later Lucius exited the floo brushing ash from his otherwise immaculate attire. Severus had the bottle of spirits and glasses already out and was sitting sulkily in an armchair.

“You look extra brooding this evening, may I ask why?” Lucius knew that since Severus had instigated their meeting the dour wizard would be more apt to put up with remarks at his expense.

“Hermione is out for Miss Weasley’s hen night” Severus downed the rest of the glass and held it out for Lucius to refill as he was getting his own.

“I don’t exactly see the problem?” The blonde wizard did so and sat back, waiting for a suitable response.

Severus sighed taking another sip “that is because there is no dilemma, I am simply being the biggest twat imaginable.”

Lucius snorted loudly “is that different? Than usual I mean.” Finishing the rest of his drink and topping off Severus yet again he continued “If you are worried, I know that Kingsley has put extra care in making sure the Auror’s selected are more than adequate in their task.”

Running a hand roughly through his hair Severus growled in frustration “I know that and she is more than capable… I can’t help but think about the fact that she should be spending her time doing the likes of this, not cooped up at home with a miserable old bastard.”

Lucius watched his friend stare dejectedly into his glass, he had seen Severus Snape at the best and … well, maybe not the worst but close to it. He knew that the man was arrogant about his intelligence and skill as a wizard but had very little faith in his actual merit as a human and when he was like this placating him was more than difficult. “Hermione as far as I have gleaned is rather fond of the simple and seems to be rather an old soul herself. She doesn’t strike me as the type of person to say something and not mean it, or to do something that she doesn’t want to for that matter.”

 “Funny, you sound like her.”

The blonde wizard was taken aback “so you discussed this then?”

“Not as such, I mentioned it… carefully and she did her best to… remind me that she wanted me” Severus hadn’t bothered to pour the drink, this time he refilled with a wave of his hand.

“That sounds like it was rather fun” raising an eyebrow and smirking at his friend knowingly, “so why are you trying to drink an entire bottle of Ogdens?”

He had been avoiding Lucius’s eyes, Severus wasn’t ashamed of his feelings for Hermione, never but he was embarrassed at the way it was affecting him. “It has to be temporary” he spoke so quietly that Lucius could barely make out the deep drawl when he opened his mouth to say something Severus cut him off. “She has everything to give me and I have nothing to give her. Former Deatheater, a teacher who was terrible to her, old and dull” the statement was followed by a gulp straight out of the bottle.

“But Hermione told you this was crazy when you spoke to her about it didn’t she?” Lucius was beyond confused that his friend could feel this way after what seemed to have been Hermione making sure he knew that she wanted him.

“She tried and I do not necessarily doubt that she means it at the present moment but it is impossible that I could be long-term for her… picking up the pieces when she realizes just how much better off she would be… well, I don’t know if I could do it.” Severus knew he sounded pathetic and it only made him want to drown the feeling.

Seeing Severus in this state about five years ago wouldn’t have been uncommon, drinking had been ordinary practice amidst those hard times for both of them and though Lucius had been through a lot as of late it was not half as bad so far. Now after seeing Severus with Hermione and knowing how much he had pushed his life forward it scared Lucius to see the wizard losing his cool and resorting to alcohol. “Maybe we should start on some coffee?”

Severus only shook his head and summoned a new bottle.

“Honestly Sev, she loves you anyone looking can see and on top of that she has told you as much in more than just the obvious terms, Narcissa would rather buy me something with my own money than…” The stern look that was tossed his way made him pass over talking of Severus and Hermione’s more intimate explorations “right, what I am saying is that you have to see the good in yourself and trust Hermione, I don’t doubt her and I haven’t known her nearly as long as you.”

“Oh yes, that only leads back the unpleasant fact that I was her professor” sullenly he took another drink.

Lucius could tell there was no reasoning with him at this point so they settled into a stuffy silence and he just hoped that Hermione wouldn’t spend so long out and that when she came back she could convince him.

…

The witch in question was sitting in her own sullen silence at the wizarding nightclub The Grey Ghoul. Ginny had picked the place, she and the others were having a good time but Hermione was not. It had been great to be out for the first hour or two… but now it was closing in on two in the morning and Hermione was done.

Angelina and Fleur seemed more than happy to be spending time away from their respective husbands and were giggling drunkenly on a padded booth. Ginny, Luna, Padma and Pavarti were up dancing and Hermione was daydreaming about the comfort of her bed. The whole night had been spent making sure no one ended up sick, hexed or accidentally trampled. Hermione generally took on her role as the mature one in stride and at first, that was how it went. As the night drug on it became harder and harder for her to keep her cool.

She hadn't been out this late in ages and was perfectly happy with that, she didn’t have the mentality for partying. Even in her more expressive month's post war, she tended to be in bed or taking a sleeping potion by at least midnight. Ginny seemed to be having the time of her life and truly she was happy for her friend but after one of the Aurors gave her his jacket to lay her head on Hermione knew it was time to head home. Ginny, on the other hand, didn’t like that idea at all.

“What do you mean you’re going home?” Demanded the red head who though still very intoxicated was glaring rather soberly at Hermione.

“It’s a lot for me Gin, keep having fun I just am getting to tired and Severus will sleep better when I get back” the statement was simple enough and truer than she could express.

Ginny scoffed rolling her eyes “whatever Mione, sometimes you can be such a downer.”

Taken aback Hermione didn’t know what to say immediately.

“Just go the last hour you haven’t exactly been fun anyway.” Ginny’s face was red with anger and her next words came out with the aid of alcohol and animosity, “clearly your bed and our old potions professor are more important than me.” With that, she turned tossing her flaming locks over a shoulder and stomped away.

Hermione was furious and she fumed the entire way to the floo then from Grimmauld Place to her own home. How dare she say that? Hermione was always organizing and Ginny was always playing no wonder she was tired! And her description of Severus… it made her feelings and their relationship sound cheap and unimportant. The only reason she hadn’t broken down into a fit of sobs was the contempt coursing through her veins and the thought of her pyjamas, her warm sleepy wizard and her bed… unfortunately, none were coming too soon.

…

Lucius had finally got Severus to stop drinking that only meant that now an inebriated and grumpy wizard had replaced the sulking one of earlier. It was not better.

When Hermione exited the floo and Lucius saw that something at the party had gone wrong he immediately knew he had to warn her. Jumping to his feet whilst Severus stared at the wall dejectedly barely noticing his witch, the blonde wizard beckoned Hermione into the hall where he cast a silencing charm.

“Er, what is happening?! Is he drunk?” Frizzy haired and drained she was looking for someone to blame.

“Yes, well he seems to have fallen into a state, raving most of the evening about you leaving him because he will never deserve you. And” he held up a hand to stop her from protesting, “That is not the worst of it, for some reason he has it in his head that he isn’t worth anything. He tried to blow off steam and it went a little too far.”

Hermione’s face fell she didn’t want him to feel this way and now was certainly not the time that she wanted to be dealing with it but nodding to Lucius she thanked him and walked him to the floo. On the way Hermione stopped to press a tentative kiss on Severus’s cheek.

“How was your evening?” She asked carefully sliding into his lap, after Lucius had left.

“Fine. And you?”

“Alright until the end.”

“I see.”

Hermione jutted her chin out and stood up, placing her hands on her hips she waited for him to look at her. When he finally did she saw anger but not at her, she had seen it too many times directed at himself.

“Sev, what is wrong? Nothing happened I was safe and other than a run in with Gin everything is alright.”

He turned his face away and muttered morosely “your safety wouldn’t be of concern if not for me.”

“We’ve been over…”

He cut her off, “it doesn’t matter eventually you will tire of anything you feel for me and will be safe again.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open sure he had mentioned insecurities and sometimes she had to truly talk him down from some of the ridiculous things he was feeling but he had never outrightly said that he thought she would leave him. “How could you say that?” She spat.

“It wouldn’t be your fault… it’s just par for the course” Severus stared at the spot on the wall behind her.

“Wha…What?”

He raised an eyebrow as if it was all the response she needed.

That was it. The end of the rope Ginny and now Severus it was just too much after a long day and Hermione snapped. “Well, then I suppose you have it all figured out then? I will tire and leave you will I? Do you think so little of my feelings?” The words weren’t to be slowed now that she was saying what she had wanted to every time he made a comment so detrimental about himself. “I thought I made it perfectly clear that you are all I ever want, that when I say that I love you I do it with the utmost sincerity but no it can’t be true!” She shouted the last bit with a mirthless sardonic laugh.

Severus was floored and sobering up quickly not only from drink but to how remiss he had been with what he said and thought “Hermione I…”

“No! I can’t convince you if you don’t believe it yourself! Bloody hell Severus sometimes it feels like you are trying to convince me to end this, is that what you want for me to do it so you don’t have to?” She knew it was a low blow and about as unfair as it came but she couldn’t help herself not now. It felt as though he didn’t trust her and her words meant nothing to him. Fat tears were pouring down her cheeks now as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

“Please, I do not want…” he tried and failed again to get through.

“Maybe its best if you see that you truly want me” she gestured to the couch where bedding had appeared. “I am going to bed.” Ignoring his efforts she stormed off and slammed the door rather like a child.

Severus swore loudly and kicked the leg of the sofa, he had been such a prat, Lucius was right and so was Hermione for that matter. He needed to stop thinking so little of his worth and if he couldn’t do that he needed to start believing the people who cared about him… not pushing them away.

After being denied comment or entrance by Hermione he laid down staring at the ceiling.

...

Hermione changed quickly wiping her eyes furiously and casting a silencing charm after Severus’s first attempt to knock on the door. Weariness and anger coupling together made her a mad wreck and donning the most comfortable pyjamas she owned and trying not to think about how empty her bed felt she took a sleeping draught and drifted off.

…

The clock on her bedside table read 4:42 when Hermione bolted upright covered in sweat, tears pouring down her cheeks. The dream had been horrific, Severus lying once more in a pool of crimson except this time she couldn’t save him and it wasn’t in the Shrieking Shack. It was on the cold concrete somewhere unknown and somehow that had shaken her more than anything.

Placing a hand on her chest she did her best to calm the ragged breath escaping her. She had known it before that moment but waking up alone after seeing that horror unfold… feeling him leave her, she knew that if something happened to him it would destroy her.

Throwing the covers off she leapt from the bed and padded quickly into the living room where she knew he had only recently fallen asleep a book open on his chest. Dropping to her knees next to the sofa drug both hands over her face as a small whimper caused more moisture to form and drizzle down her chin and onto her neck. 

Severus stirred at the noise next to him at first on alert then very much concerned when he saw his witch face in her hands and shoulders shuddering next to his makeshift bed. “Hey… what is it?”

Looking up cognac eyes brimming with tears she chocked out “Sev, I’m sorry, I…”

“Shhh” he sat up trying to pull her into his lap, “I am the one who should be sorry.”

“I shouldn’t have let my anger get away with me, I need you… I just want you to know that I do” the tears were slowing as Severus rubbed her back gently.

“I know and I was remiss in my accusations, this does not come easily to me but I promise that I will endeavour never to doubt the fever of your feelings again.” He kissed her head and pulled her against him.

Hermione nodded slowly into his chest gripping the back of his shirt in an effort to prove that he was still there and safe. “Let’s go to bed” she croaked after a few moments of him rocking her gently.

“Okay” brushing an errant curl from her eyes he pressed a kiss to her mouth and whispered against her lips, “I love you.”

“And I love you” she pulled back to stare into his eyes as she said it and the recipient look was one that seemed to say he didn’t doubt her.


	9. The Grangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long, I got distracted with my new project. Which btw if anyone wants to check out my new fic I posted the first chapter a couple days ago :) Thanks so much for the kudos and comments I love them! XOXO

“Look at that!” Hermione was nearly jumping up and down as she pointed to the shimmering potion bubbling in front of her.

Severus studied it through his dark-rimmed spectacles. “It seems to be adequate” he drawled looking back at the notes in his hand.

Hermione pouted “all I get is adequate I think that is a proper brilliant idea I had about waiting to brew until a full moon.”

Severus looked up registering that his comment may have stung he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “I’m sorry, it is an incredible idea honestly but that does now require us to brew only on full moons that will increase the price on the potion heavily”, furrowing his brow he looked back at the cauldron.

“Well I am certain that this will not be the last great idea we have” pecking his cheek she dragged him from the lab allowing time for the potion to cool.

“I wish I had more bloody time to devote to it” he groused removing his glasses and gesturing to the wine bottle he now had in hand as a silent question to Hermione.

She nodded and took the glass he held out “it’s not our fault arse hole Deatheaters have decided to make our lives miserable again.”

He snorted at her crass but true statement, “I know. That there haven’t been any new leads or news of any kind is concerning.”

“Lucius hasn’t been called upon then?” She took sip then another, Severus did have rather good taste in wine, probably a potion master thing.

“Not as such, he has received very little word but that is all, still nothing substantial.” Severus had been going nearly mad as the weeks ticked by carefully without any new moves, he felt like something was brewing and they couldn’t let their guard down.

“Oh, shit” Hermione leapt to her feet, “I shouldn’t have had that wine I have my last exam in an hour and I want to get there early so I can go over notes one more time.”

Severus rolled his eyes she had been meticulous in her study and he had no doubt that all her notes were well laid out and organized in her mind as well as on paper. “A sip won’t hurt I am sure” he paused following her to the door as she donned her coat and knitted hat. “And we are planning on seven then?”

“Yes, I gave you the address, didn’t I?” she looked panicked for a second until he nodded holding up a piece of parchment he had removed from his pocket. “Good, yeah that will be just early enough for us to get settled before they arrive at the restaurant.”

“Okay, then good luck and don’t dare worry about the exam you will do brilliantly.” Kissing her soundly she headed out the door and Severus was left with a stomach in knots at the idea of meeting his girlfriend’s parents.

…

 At seven Severus apparated into an alley next to the restaurant they had decided upon. It was Italian which according to Hermione was her father’s favourite, that alone told him that meeting Collin Granger could go very badly and Hermione was forming a food distraction in case it went south.

He saw Hermione sat at a table near a window and went to join her. She looked very pretty in an indigo dress and cream button up jumper.

“Beautiful” he stated pressing a kiss to her mouth and sitting next to her.

“Not so bad yourself, though I am sorry but muggle suits will just never do you justice” she was smirking.

He snorted “was the test incredibly taxing?” A hint of humour playing in his deep drawl.

“No, actually quite easy though I hope I didn’t just think it was easy” she scrunched her nose at the idea.

“Do not worry yourself, the copious studying that has been grievously impeding on my nocturnal urges has no doubt paid off.” Severus couldn’t deny that though he was fully supporting of Hermione’s school endeavours he was still missing their ... alone time terribly.

“Well, tonight I am all yours” she purred, “speaking of which Mum said we could stay at the house tonight as it might be late when we finish. Fancy a shag in my old bedroom?” Hermione raided both eyebrows in procession smirking yet again.

Severus didn’t seem to return her enthusiasm his mouth hardening into a line and the nerves flooding back. “That’s ridiculous, why would you even… Hermione your parents would be nearly in the next room” he blustered at her.

“It was just a thought, one I imagined you would find sexy but I suppose I was wrong" Hermione muttered. "You are a wizard Sev and silencing charms are something you have quite a bit of insight in.” She huffed folding her arms across her chest, “and Mum and Dads room in downstairs.”

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose realizing that he had been too callous, “I’m sorry love, I find myself feeling concerned about this meeting”, he raised a hand to stop the protest he knew she was about to utter. “I am fully aware after the colorful words thrown at me a few nights ago, that their opinion won’t change yours but please understand that I still don’t want you to feel pain from their dislike.”

Her face softened and she grabbed his hand, “I understand but they will come around I am sure.” As if on cue Collin and Jane Granger entered.

…

“Severus, this is my mum Jane and my dad Collin, Mum, Dad this is Severus Snape.” Hermione bit her lip as both of her parents took their turn shaking her boyfriend’s hand.

“Very nice to meet the both of you” stated the surly wizard.

To Hermione’s surprise when they sat and she reached under the table to take his hand it felt a little cold and damp, she gave it a squeeze and turned to her parents. Jane was looking warily at Hermione’s father who held a look of bordering contempt on his face. Jane had been careful when Hermione had invited them to omit certain details about her new boyfriend.

“Everything is going well with office renovation?” Hermione inquired hoping this would lighten the mood.

Collin pressed his lips together into a firm line but Jane responded “Yes, the new rooms should be up and running by next week” Jane also managed a smile. 

Hermione began to respond when her father cut in abruptly “What is going on exactly Hermione?” His next question was fired at Severus “I’m sorry but how old are you exactly?”

“Dad listen…” she trailed off as the waiter brought wine and menus.

When the young man was out of earshot Collin huffed picking up his glass, “I think I may need more of this” he shook his glass slightly a few red drops spilling on the cream tablecloth.

“Collin, I think we should hear Hermione out” his wife returned looking to her daughter.

Hermione sighed she had been worried this would happen her mother had thought it would be best to tell her father at the restaurant so he couldn’t refuse to go.

Severus had been quiet through all of this wondering if he apparated now anyone would be paying good enough attention to notice but for Hermione, he needed to try. “Mr Granger, I know that this is not exactly the easiest situation to come to terms with, however-“

This time Hermione did the cutting off, “we have been dating for a few months now and I wanted to be honest with you dad, I know it might be hard at first but try and understand. I love Severus and really hope that you can get to know him, its-.”

“Hold on just hold on!” Collin’s voice was raised ever so slightly and the waiter that was about to come back and take orders stopped in his tracks discreetly backtracking. “I thought I knew that name, weren’t you one of her teachers at school? And I read in those papers that…” Collin Granger trailed off on his own this time as he put two and two together.

Hermione felt Severus shutting down beside her, they could talk about almost anything freely but the death of Dumbledore was still one of the exceptions, even in their home he wasn’t comfortable speaking of it. So she tried to save the situation, “dad there are a lot of things that went into that and you know it, Minerva and myself talked it through with you after we got you back from Australia.”

Hermione’s father’s mouth tightened into a small line but he didn’t disagree with her. Severus found it interesting that the brown-haired woman at his side seemed to be calming her husband in a fashion very much akin to how the woman beside himself does the same.

“How about we order so that poor waiter can stop lurking about and then we discuss this further.” Hermione’s mother turned to Severus with a warm smile showing in her blue eyes “the food is actually quite good and a favourite of our family.” Collin huffed face disappearing behind the menu and Jane only rolled her eyes and patted Severus on the hand.

…

After orders were placed the tension seemed to dissipate ever so slightly. Jane took the opportunity to ask Severus a few more questions of a less intense variety.

“So, Severus, what do you do now that you aren’t teaching?”

“That is how Hermione and I became reacquainted, we were both asked to aid our government in creating a remedy for a disease in our world.”

Jane smiled “so it appears to me that you share her affinity for research and if I am not mistaken reading as well.”

Hermione laughed feeling a little lighter “that we do, between the two of us the bookshelves seem to fill up rather quickly.”

“Have you had any luck with this endeavour?” It was the first-time Collin had spoken since the waiter left. Hermione hoped her father’s academic side would give in to this little conversation. 

Severus nodded “yes, Hermione made a rather genius discovery earlier today actually, it still needs to be tested but I believe it to be very promising.”

“There has been somewhat of an upset in your world has there not? We still get that wizarding newspaper so we know what is happening.” Collin looked directly at Severus then and the younger man realized there was some kind of test going on here.

“There has been a bit of trouble with some rogue players from the war, Hermione and I have helped wherever possible as the Minister is a friend of ours. My first and foremost concern is Hermione’s protection which though she rarely needs it I am more than willing to provide.”

Collin looked pleased enough by that and the waiters appeared then toting the food that had been ordered.

…

The rest of the evening went without too much upset as Hermione and Jane carefully steered the conversation away from any sensitive topics pertaining to Severus and Hermione’s relationship. Hermione could tell that though he still wasn’t convinced her also didn’t hate Severus that was clear. Jane knew it too, no matter how much Collin would deny it later that evening, he found the younger man intelligent, respectful towards their daughter and clearly well equipped to take care of her.

 As the four of them stepped outside Hermione gave her mother a hug and after a moment of awkwardness, her father gave her one as well. He still gave her a rather stern looked when pulling away, “we will discuss this further but you know I love you, Hermione.” Then he turned nodding once to Severus.

Jane shrugged as if to say that was better than expected placing a comforting hand on Severus’s arm and giving it a small squeeze “it was nice to meet you, Severus.”

“Indeed, I feel likewise.” He tried to form a pleasant expression with his mouth but the tension he felt building for what was to come after they left was making it difficult.

With that the older couple headed off in the opposite direction.

Hermione began towards the apparation point holding a hand out to Severus when he didn’t take it and she heard and exhalation of breath behind her she knew what was happening.

“Hermione I…”

She didn’t even let him come close to finishing, instead, she turned on her heels and grabbed the lapel of his muggle suit. Rubbing her thumb over what had become the familiar and comforting fabric she looked up. He was swoon-worthy standing there looking down at her, her chest pressed against his and yet she knew he was about to mutter something derogatory of himself, well that was not going to happen. She let her lips crash against his, it took him by surprise but after a moment he melted into her embrace and kiss. 

When they broke apart she gave him a piercing look, “don’t you say anything, he will come around believe me I know he raised me and even if he didn’t it wouldn’t matter, I love you.” She kissed him again.

Stopping for the second-time Severus looked down at her brushing a loose chestnut curl back from her face. “You are incredible.”

She smiled and placed an arm around his waist before gesturing that they begin their walk. “Well I am grateful for the compliment even if you were a grumpy bastard earlier this evening” she smirked at the look of mock shock on Severus’s face.

“Me grumpy, that is utterly preposterous” he drawled. Then smoothing a hand over her backside he smirked, “though if that was the case then I was very remiss and I would need to rectify the situation immediately in an attempt to make it up to you.”

She giggled as he gave her arse a soft squeeze, “well a bath sounds rather nice.”

He growled in her ear “yes, yes it does.”

…

Hermione sunk deeper into the fragrant water and smirked she had really outdone herself with this bath. It had the perfect amount of bubbles and she used fresh spices and herbs from their stores to make it even more special. She was also glad for her foresight when picking out flats, deciding that a large tub would be nice. It had rarely been used it before but now she had a feeling regular use was warranted.

When they had returned, Severus received an owl from Lucius requesting that he come to the Manor for a short time and if he had any to bring pain potion. Hermione had said that she would be waiting for him when he got back. Setting to work she had tried to create an environment of ultimate relaxation.

The floo sounded in the living room and Hermione dimmed the lights in the bathroom.

His voice was weary when he called out “Hermione?”

“In the bathroom” she called back smiling to herself as she heard his heavy footfalls approaching.

When Severus entered, the candlelit room he was overcome by the scents that permeated the air jasmine, rose and vanilla. He inhaled rapidly when he felt cool air touch his skin as Hermione lay smirking in the water after divesting him of his clothing magically.

“Get in” she growled lightly beckoning with a finger and moving up in the water so he got a wonderful view of her pert breasts and slick skin.

Acquiescing he quickly sunk down into the inviting tub as well, groaning as the days stresses melted away. His witch was here safe, happy and for some reason still his, even after the incident with her parents, everything else could go to hell for all that he was concerned. Reaching out he pulled her onto his lap kissing her fiercely, then drawing back to stare into her eyes as they sparkled in the flames light. Sometimes he thought his chest may just burst from the emotion he felt towards this incredible woman, she was everything he needed and wanted, too good for him but he would treasure her for the rest of his existence and beyond if possible.

Hermione could see the emotions flitting through his mind as she gazed into his eyes in turn. Darker usually able to frighten with a mere look but as she had found they held so much more, there was fire yes and sometimes anger but also love, devotion and severe loyalty. When she gazed into those melted onyx irises she saw everything that she had never had and now couldn’t live without.

Carefully still not speaking the couples lips met this time lingering into a languid kiss that expressed everything they weren’t saying perfectly.

…

Severus wrapped a fluffy towel around Hermione’s shoulders his own body very rekaxed from the water and his witch's touch. Hermione stood trying to tame her hair with her wand and a brush. “Do you need some help?” He rumbled next to her ear.

Hermione raised an eyebrow turning to accept the kiss he pressed to her lips, “you want to help tame the mane?”

“Yes.”

“What makes you think you’re qualified?” she giggled.

“I suppose nothing at all,” he said running a hand through his never knotted, straight locks, “my own hair tended to be the butt end of most jokes throughout my life, the word greasy does come to mind” he shrugged.

Hermione smiled sweetly at this, “well though that may have been said I can attest from firsthand knowledge that it is anything but greasy it’s just very black. They should be jealous that you have genes enough to keep such dark hair when most men your age have gone completely grey.” She then handed him the brush and turned back to the mirror in front of her.

He chuckled darkly, “most of those said men died young and have their unaged handsome faces permanently etched in the minds of those still alive, who are the real winners. Plus, it’s still going a bit grey.” He gestured to the rare spots near his face where you could see the lighter colour.  Ever so gently he began to stroke the brush through Hermione’s hair and she revelled in how good it felt, whilst thinking that though Severus seemed to have gotten past some of the more trivial bits of his schoolboy tortures, there were those that still seemed to give him grief from time to time.

She faced him again putting a halt to his ministrations, reaching up she touched a greying spot. “I think it’s sexy, clearly I do have a thing for the older man.” She smirked allowing Severus to continue bushing her hair.

His first instinct was the be self-deprecating but there had been no lie in her eyes she meant what she said, so he took a deep breath and replied. “Then I am very much in luck.”

Hermione smiled proud that he hadn’t pushed away her compliments and sighed happily as he put the brush down, “that was wonderful would you do it again sometime?”

“Of course,” his eyes locked with hers in the mirror and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his fingertips trailing over her exposed back, tracing the inky vine there.

…

“Severus! Hermione!”

The voice coming from the fire made the couple look up from their reading material and untangle themselves from each other.

“Yes, Harry?” asked Hermione walking to the fireplace.

“Muggle London was attacked, it was them Lucius was summoned an hour after it happened” Harry’s voice sounded grave. “It’s bad… over one hundred and fifty injured and eighty dead.”

Hermione gasped burying her head into Severus’s chest. “How is that possible, there cannot be that many Deatheaters at his disposal” Severus's mind was reeling as he embraced his witch trying to comfort her.

“…They used Muggle explosives… we don’t know for what purpose they are doing things this way but I suppose that explains a bit as to why Brian was found shot instead of by the Killing Curse.”

Severus didn’t know what to think this was not something he would’ve expected from the parties supposedly responsible. “Thank you for telling us Harry, was there anything else?”

“Yes, Kingsley is reinstating the Order.”


	10. The Bombshell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all is well! The pace is finally picking up in this story and I am grateful! Happy reading XOXO

The folding chair was hard and unyielding as Hermione shifted in her seat. An awkward silence hovering over the room, doing nothing to help the nerves she felt. Arthur, Molly and Kingsley were already seated when Hermione and Severus entered the burrow. The murmured greeting was quiet as the newcomers settled in at the kitchen table.

“Tea?” asked Molly in a somewhat clipped tone.

“Please” muttered Hermione, “thank you, Molly.”

There was something of a huff in response, Hermione sighed softly.

The heavy footfalls of Hagrid were unmistakable at the door, closely followed by Minerva and the soon to be both Potters. Hermione tried to lock eyes with Ginny but the redhead was dutifully ignoring her, apparently, their row was not brushed under the rug as Hermione had hoped. Severus seemed to see her discomfort and brushed a hand over hers under the table.

Molly placed their mugs on the tabletop and went to greet Harry and Ginny. “Hello dears, we are just waiting for your brothers.” Just as she finished Percy followed by, Fleur and Bill appeared in the sitting room with a crack, followed quickly by Angelina and George. After they each earned a squeeze from the Weasley matriarch they took their seats.

“'Ello 'Ermione” smiled Hagrid giving her a wink from across the table.

“Hello Hagrid” she smiled back broadly, settling in a little more after the half-giants warm greeting.

“Professor, how are you?” asked Percy to Severus after the murmured greetings had been conceded to.

“Very well considering the circumstances.”

Percy nodded politely, the whole group turned as the last of the guests arrived, Ronald Weasley and a blonde woman none of them had seen before. “Have I missed anything?” Ron asked plopping himself down in a chair, his eyes settling finally on Hermione and how close she was sitting to Severus Snape.

“Ron” spoke Arthur carefully, “this isn’t a social event son, all guests were supposed to be run by Kingsley or-.”

“I am sorry Arthur, I thought you knew Ron approached me with this after the initial call for the meeting, Miss Brach has been allowed to join the Order.”

The blonde threw a tendril of hair over her shoulder looking somewhat smug. Hermione saw Severus stiffen slightly as the girl turned her attention to Hermione, her own mass of curly hair clearly giving her away as Ron’s ex fiancé. The woman gave Hermione a self-satisfied smile. Most of the table looked shocked at Kingsley’s confession but stayed silent, so they could begin.

…

The meeting wore on and it seemed the only thing accomplished was arguing, over anything and everything that was brought up. Severus and Hermione recounted the events at the aquatic center as well as at the Malfoy Gala. That was when the Minister slipped in that Lucius Malfoy, as well as Draco, would be joining the next Order meeting. Nearly everyone flew into an outrage, it took Kingsley projecting his voice with a spell for everyone to calm down. He then made it clear that no one was to interrupt him as he explained the circumstances that brought the Malfoy’s to their aid.

“I believe that it is beneficial in the contingency we find ourselves in to take the subsidy that we are offered.” Severus hadn’t said much throughout any of it so when his deep voice cut across the room everyone paid attention.

“Well, you would say that wouldn’t you” snorted Ron defiantly.

“Pardon?” Asked Severus looking at the youngest Weasley boy levelly.

Ron’s haughty demeanour didn’t change but if you were looking closely there was a definite flicker of fear in his eyes. “Well clearly you are friends and both of you were Deatheaters and _Slytherins_ ”, he said the word like it burned his tongue. “Just seems convenient is all.”

“That’s utterly ridiculous Ronald” Hermione spat back, her anger mounting.

There was a movement from Molly but it seemed Arthur had tamed her with a look, no matter what she felt about Hermione and Ron’s breakup there was no doubting that their son was out of line.

“What motive could I possibly have to consort with Lestrange or Dolohov when both want myself and my partner killed?” Severus addressing the elephant in the room was surprising to most and he didn’t seem to care. “I can assure you that I want to be sitting in this meeting much less than you, I was under the impression that my days dealing with such things were very far gone by. As it stands they are not and I have a responsibility to my protect what I care for, for that to be possible, it would be prudent for Order members to impede from threatening allies.”

Hermione wished they were alone so she could snog him senseless.

Ron was about to retort when Harry cut him off, “I think that Severus put an end to all other comments on the matter and I happen to agree with his statement, now can we carry on?”

There was a mumble of agreement and ever so quietly a noise of indignance from Ronald, this was met by a very disapproving look from his mother. Followed by another slightly guilty expression that crossed her face when she looked at the woman by his side then to Hermione.

“Right, onto discussion of their use of muggle weaponry” continued Kingsley trying to hide the sly smile that Severus’s just response had triggered.

…

 The meeting was eventually adjourned for dinner and Hermione didn’t think she had been happier for something to be over with in a long while. Severus began to talk quietly with Minerva and Arthur, whilst everyone else broke up into their own conversations as the food was being finished by charmed appliances in the kitchen.

Hermione struck up a conversation with Hagrid and felt a little of the previous tension seep away with the smile of the lovable man. It stayed rather blissful until Ron’s “friend” began talking loudly to him about a subject that didn’t seem appropriate for the event.

“She’s not as pretty as she looks in the papers” giggled the girl over happily, “that hair is atrocious.”

Ron sniggered in response glancing at Hermione who was dutifully ignoring their antics. “Yeah, you should’ve seen her in bed complete mess and opened a book the second it was over.”

Blondie nearly shrieked with laughter at that but it seemed that Severus had enough and rose to address the imbecile who was insulting his witch. He didn’t actually get the chance as Ginny stood and marched over to her brother wand point to his chest.

“Ronald! You stop this now, you are the one who bloody cheated on Mione and I’ll be damned if you sit here and slight my best friend.” Ron was backing up into the wall looked afraid as she continued calling over her shoulder, “mum, dad I think that Ron and his date are leaving as he isn’t feeling well.”

Ronald’s face contorted and it was clear she had hexed him in one form or another. Molly stood with her hands on her hips glowering at her son and his date as they crept towards the door trying to avoid the eyes of all the people staring them down.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone joined Ginny a moment or two later, “thank you Gin.”

“He shouldn’t talk to you like that, he is just jealous that you look so happy with Severus” she shrugged.

“Well, either way, I appreciate it.”

“Mione… I am really sorry about how the night ended at the club, I was out of line… forgive me?”

“Of course, and no doubt there was some truth to that, I need to get out more but maybe small increments are best.”

The two women laughed and embraced each other, breaking apart for Ginny to help her mother. Then Hermione felt a warm hand on the middle of her back and turned to see Severus concern clear on his face.

“Are you alright?” To Hermione’s surprise, he hadn’t removed his hand.

She smiled taking comfort in his touch, “yes, I haven’t truly run into him in a long while… she was less than pleasant.”

He chuckled low bending down to brush a kiss onto her cheek and whisper in her ear, “you look beautiful tonight.”

Hermione blushed, he really sometimes knew exactly what to say “thank you.”

His face changed to one of curiosity, “are you wishing to stay or would you be more comfortable leaving for home?”

“I am alright with staying for dinner, I have work tomorrow though so let’s leave at a decent time.”

“Ah one of the dreaded lap swim shifts, how thrilling” drawled Severus as they made their way back to the kitchen table now laden with food and a much more understanding Molly Weasley than the one of earlier.

“Why anyone in their right mind wants to swim that early is far beyond me” muttered Hermione taking a seat next to Harry, Severus on her other side.

The rest of dinner went pleasantly all well enthralled with the prosepect of Harry and Ginny's wedding only a week away the day after Christmas. When they both left through the floo Hermione felt as though her relationship with the mother of the Weasley family was on the mend, it made her grateful in a way for Ron’s outburst.

Just before they left Hermione was pulled aside by Kingsley, “Hermione, I thought you should know the little bit we have learned about Mr Mclaggen’s stunt at Malfoy Manor.”

Hermione’s eyes got big, up until this point there had been little the Ministry was willing to share about the incident even if it dealt directly with her. “Yes, I would very much like to hear anything you can tell me.”

“He was Imperioused I am sure that you have gathered that much but what we have found recently is in recent months Cormac had been in a relationship with a family friend in Britain. Long distance as he worked in Australia, we haven’t been able to pinpoint who it is or if they are of any real concern but I wanted to make sure you knew that there could be someone out to harm you and Severus that we may not have pinpointed yet.”

Kingsley looked at Hermione’s concerned expression and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “I am doing everything in my power to get to the bottom of this, it was not my intention to scare you, I thought that you would appreciate some insight. I hope that I was not amiss in that assumption.”

Hermione stopped worrying her lip and looked up at the older wizard. “No Kings, I appreciate you thinking to tell me and I appreciate you looking out for me as well, I know how busy you are.”

The Minister grinned down at her, “the people I care about always have a place in my schedule at the very top.” He bent down to give her a quick hug and as he released her winked “just don’t tell the Wizengamot that, they might think I’m picking favourites.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

…

“Did you have a nice shower?” Asked Severus placing a stasis spell on the potion he had been brewing at looking to the door where Hermione stood leaning against the frame, clearly enjoying her view.

“I did, I’m in the mood for a film, I was going to see if you would join me but if you are in the middle of something…”

Severus walked towards her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then nuzzled her neck breathing in the scent of her freshly washed hair. “Just finished, what film?”

“Hmmm” she murmured at his ministrations. I thought maybe a little adventure, Star Wars? The Mummy?”

Severus groaned pulling back and rolling his eyes, “how about something that respects the art of movie making?”

She poked him gently in the chest, “you are such a cynic sometimes but I thought you might contest those, how about Gladiator, its historical, well made and I can have my fill of action.”

He thought for a moment then nodded, “I haven’t seen it.”

“Well then you are in for a treat”, she smirked grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the couch, where she had already been preparing. Their coffee table was laden with snacks for the evening, popcorn, chocolate of many kinds and the crisps that Severus had taken a liking to.

Severus chuckled sitting down and drawing Hermione into his embrace, “seems you had this all planned out.”

“That whole bit with Ron today was bollocks, I just wanted to spend the evening relaxing with you but really we don’t have to do this if you would prefer it.”

Severus smiled kissing her ardently, “getting an evening holding you and seeing what could be… perhaps an adequate movie sounds rather nice.”

“Good.” She snuggled in close and grabbed the remote.

…

Hermione had dozed off around halfway through the movie, Severus had shifted and awoken her. Just as she was nestling her head back against his chest, they both heard a knock at the door. Severus checked the time on his wand and frowned it was a little past 11:30, not exactly a common time for visitors. Hermione yawned and made a soft sound of displeasure when Severus moved to stand. There was another knock and she too seemed to be interested in what the person at the door wanted.

Once at the entryway Severus cast a spell allowing him to see through the door at whoever was standing there, Hermione had just come around the corner and didn’t see through before Severus was opening the door quickly, to reveal one of the prettiest women she had ever seen.

It wasn’t the kind of pretty that Ron’s girlfriend had been, it was an ageless movie star beauty, the kind that though trends change over the years, it never would. She was older than Hermione but it was still hard to tell her age, she clearly took care of herself. Her long raven hair lay in soft waves over her shoulders, she was dressed in a fitted black blouse and black pinstripe pencil skirt, both showing off her reasonable ASSETS. The cherry on top was her lips full and plump stained a deep shade dark red.

“Miranda,” said Severus tensely, “what are you doing here?”

Hermione tried to hide her shock at Severus knowing the woman at the door and instead busied herself with tugging at the loose string on her kitten pyjama bottoms, she was sure she looked a fright in her lounge clothing hair having air dried and been partially napped on.

“I received some more information we spoke of, I wanted to make sure you knew directly.”

Hermione had a hard time placing her accent, it wasn’t not British but she didn’t fully recognize it either.

“May I come in?” Asked Miranda.

Severus looked sceptical holding up his wand, “tell me something only you and I would know” his face gave away no emotion.

Miranda smirked then for the first time glanced at Hermione, she narrowed her eyes slightly then looked back at Severus. “You brewed me my first contraceptive potion, the day before we-.”

“Yes, that will do,” he said shortly permitting her to enter and shutting the door.

Miranda made her way into the sitting room, whilst Hermione was desperately trying to catch Severus’s eye, so she could glean something of what was going on.

“Charming flat” murmured Miranda her eyes then falling on Severus, “though not really your taste, is it?”

The dark-haired wizard scowled, “it is very much to my liking.” Then he turned to Hermione “this is Miranda Faegan we attended Hogwarts together, she works for the Department of Mysteries. Miranda this is Hermione, my partner.”

Hermione automatically stuck out a hand in greeting and was met by the same if slower gesture by Miranda. Her hand felt cold. “Very nice to meet a member of the famed Golden Trio.”

Something in her voice made Hermione think she was anything but pleased. She only nodded in return, glancing at Severus who was showing zero emotion, surprise there. Hermione was a tumult of emotions and she was worried every single one of them was clearly visible on her face, despite it all her English upbringing got the best of her. “Tea?”

Severus nodded slowly finally taking his eyes off Miranda to look at Hermione, they softened if ever so slightly.

“Yes, no sugar” Miranda said with a smirk directed at Hermione’s pyjama bottoms.

“Right” Hermione muttered and wandered into the kitchen, wandlessly starting the kettle and removing mugs from cupboards. All the while listening intently to Miranda and Severus as he told her to have a seat.

“Do you want her to hear, or should I cast a spell?” Miranda said almost nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing in the world for a man to disregard his girlfriend with such ease. Hermione seethed.

“She can hear anything she wishes to.”

This promoted a smirk from Hermione as she contemplated dumping a few spoonfuls of sugar into Miranda’s tea. 

“Fine,” said Miranda, “you seem very invested.”

Severus sighed loudly “I am beyond content, now could we cease discussing my personal life and get on with this information that could not have waited until morning, so that I may then return to my personal life and rare evening off.”

She made a soft noise of defiance but acquiesced none the less, “Shacklebolt is hiding something.”

“Oh?”

“There is something going on at the Daily Prophet and he is keeping it nearly completely under wraps.”

Hermione felt her face go red with anger, her trust in the Minister ran deep and she knew that Severus though less vehement felt the same. Carrying the tea tray in she set it softly on the table and took a seat next to Severus on the couch, making it very clear she wasn’t leaving.

Severus picked up his mug and studied the liquid, “what makes this a concern to you?”

“The Daily Prophet has been uncharacteristically reliable lately, Rita is on vacation.” Miranda scoffed after saying the last bit.

“You believe Rita has something to do with the Deatheaters?” Asked Hermione.

Miranda took a long while to direct her gaze at Hermione almost lazily, “I am not sure but Kingsley being so closed-mouthed about the whole thing seems strange, my suspicion is that the Minister hopes to draw the people’s attention away from the events that are taking place. The best way to achieve that is to get nice and cosy with the press.”

“Kings wouldn’t do that.” Hermione felt Severus’s hand brush hers in warning.  _Why? Why was he concerned about her offending this woman?_

“He may or may not, it’s just a theory the real concern is that his actual efforts to stop all of this are not being explicitly stated to anyone it seems. I believe that he may be burnt out or at a loss for what to do either way we need someone with more strength and interest in charge.”

Hermione felt her skin burn doing her best not to glower at the woman before her, who was the epitome of what she expected was Severus’s type. When she looked up at said wizard he was silent, and her mouth fell open, he wasn’t defending Kingsley or telling this woman off for her ignorant assumptions, he looked like he was contemplating them. She was about to start yelling when she watched as his long fingers curled around the handle of the mug and lifted it to his lips rather daintily. He never drank tea that way, he always held his hand around the cup never the handle, he knew of her observance, he wanted her to keep quiet.

“Is there anyone else who shares this theory with you?” Severus asked after his contemplation.

“A few but they prefer not to out themselves just yet, I have plans in the works to ascertain more information, is it still feasible to keep you posted?” There was a double meaning there, that much was clear.

“Yes, I should appreciate that.”

“Good, then I will leave you.” With that Miranda stood running her hand slowly over her hips to smooth her skirt, never taking her eyes away from his. Hermione got the overwhelming urge to push her but squelched the notion as they walked their guest to the door.

“Good evening Severus and you as well Hermione” she flashed another pointed look at Hermione’s bottoms then left shutting the door softly behind her.

Severus immediately shot multiple security wards and silencing charms at the door and flat itself. Then turned abruptly seeing the looks of confusion and anger plastered over Hermione’s features. Reaching out to hold her face in his hands he dropped his lips to brush over hers deepening the kiss with the intense emotion he was meant to be conveying to her, then pulled away the tiniest bit before pressing another fleeting kiss and looking into her eyes. “That I hope assuaged any concern you had for myself not being utterly devoted to you?”

“It does” she replied but still raising an eyebrow, so he knew that explaining was in order.

“Come” taking her hand they made their way back to the sofa and he urged her to lie on her stomach when she complied he began to massage her back softly.

Hermione groaned, then mirthfully chuckled, “trying to butter me up are you?”

“Not at all, I just find that a relaxed know it all is much more inclined to listen quietly.” She snorted but allowed him to continue. “For the last month Lucius, Kingsley and I have been watching Miranda closely, she came to me with a theory that we all deemed to be off-putting. Since we have come to realize that she may be in league with Lestrange and if not, she may at least have knowledge of his whereabouts.”

“But doesn’t Lucius know where he is?”

“So far Lestrange doesn’t have full trust in him and when called they meet in new locations of Rodolphus’s choosing each time.”

“So, you are trying to show Miranda that your faith in Kingsley is waning” it was somewhere between a statement and a question.

Severus continued to work at her sore muscles with his skilled hands, “more that I believe what she is telling me about the Ministry itself, she needs to think that I am on her side for us to gain information that she may have. She isn’t stupid, and her doubts are present, I am sorry if I caused offence by quieting you earlier but I didn’t want to jeopardize what we have so far done.”

“It’s alright” she muttered, and he helped her up so she could sit cross-legged in front of him on the cushions.

“Though I make jokes there is nothing I love more than hearing you speak from that beautiful mind of yours.” He touched a fingertip to her forehead with a slight smile, when she didn’t return it his eyebrows knitted together in consternation.

“You’re spying again” she sounded deflated, she didn’t want this for him not again, he needn’t have the responsibility any longer he deserved respite.

“Far from it, I am merely doing what I feel is best, I cannot sit on the sidelines and do nothing.” Running a gentle hand through her hair he searched her eyes before continuing, “but Hermione nothing is more important to me than you are, that I can tell you. If you ask me to cease this I will, and my only thought will be for protection of you and myself.”

“I wouldn’t dream of you stopping I only wish for you to do it because that is what you want and not because you feel you have to.”

Severus smiled pulling her against his chest, continuing to stroke her hair, “if I may be so bold as to express my thoughts, I hope to one day make a full life with you. If you know what I am eluding to and I want it to be a life free of fear.”

Hermione looked up to see his eyes pinched together no doubt in fear of her reaction. “I want that too Severus.” Leaning up she pressed an ardent kiss to his lips, hoping that their hopes could come true.


	11. An Enchanting Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one, I hit a real wall with this fic. It just wasn't coming to me for some reason. Hope you enjoy the chapter XOXO

“Severus, could you please answer the door, I am almost finished” Hermione called from the bathroom, her voice echoing a little before it reached him.

“Yes,” he called back gruffly still fumbling with the last knot of his cravat. It was new and slightly different to work with. Hermione had gifted him the item as well as a fair few more thoughtful things the day before on the first real Christmas Severus had ever had. When the black paisley material was tied appropriately he quickly went to the door.

“Hello Severus,” Hermione’s mother smiled warmly at him and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

She was quickly followed by Collin Granger who gave Severus a cursory nod and a somewhat uncomfortable handshake.

“Do sit down,” something so domestic felt odd coming from his lips, “Hermione will be right out.”

Collin forwent the couch in favour of perusing the bookshelves that lined the walls. Thankfully he and Severus had come to an understanding over Christmas day and they both seemed to think cordial distance suited them.

“You both have quite the collection,” Jane chuckled motioning for Severus to take the seat next to her.

“Yes, some are doubles we really should go through them” he mused half to himself as they heard Hermione enter.

“Mum, Dad!”

Both moved to greet their daughter and Severus held back gazing at his striking girlfriend from afar. Her hair down but tamed by Merlin only knew what products and tools. She wore a pale lavender dress, sleeveless and gathered carefully under the bust before flowing to her ankles. It was lovely.

“Stunning darling” commented her father placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Thanks, dad, Ginny actually came through with nice bridesmaid dresses.” Looking to Severus who hoped his private emotions were carefully trapped behind an unassuming façade, he offered her his arm as they all four of them headed to the door and whispered. “Beautiful," in her ear.

…

“That is lovely Hermione” commented her mother as they to Severus’s utter dismay sat inside a muggle car that would take them to the wedding site. Hermione’s parents firmly refusing to go by floo or apparation.

Hermione touched the drop pearl necklace that Severus had gifted her on Christmas. “Isn’t it” she squeezed Severus’s hand and that seemed to assuage a bit of uncomfortableness the ride was providing him. “And this as well,” she held her hand out for her mother to take and examine a beautiful pearl ring that matched the necklace, placed on her index finger.

Jane Ganger’s eyebrows raised a bit, “a gorgeous set.” She paused then continued nonchalantly a smirk on her face. “Are we to expect any more rings anytime soon?”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open and Collin choked at his wife’s candour. No emotion could be detected on Severus’s face.

“Mum, I think that perhaps that is a bit forward.”

Her mother snorted a bit, “you just seem very happy.” She then left it at that.

Hermione glanced at Severus, he was staring straight ahead.

…

It was a spectacular wedding. Taking place at the church in Godric's Hollow. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes when she saw two of her very best friends expressing vows of love to one another. They looked as if nothing in the world was as interesting or moving as the other.

The reception took place at the Burrow. Hermione had relinquished her parents to Molly and Arthur, both of whom seemed to be very invested in what a Dentist actually did. Molly and Fleur had outdone themselves, with floral arrangements and beautiful fairy lights that floated in the night sky above the group, warming charms prevalent in the December air. She felt a little bit bad that she hadn’t had more time to participate in this side of wedding preparation, her fears quickly abated by Ginny, who could barely stop smiling at her new husband.

Severus eventually excused himself from conversation to sit with his drink to one of the many outdoor tables. Knowing very well her partner's disposition, she didn’t think it too odd that he needed to forego people for a small while, he needed to be alone with his thoughts. That was normal, but Hermione couldn’t help but feel that there was something else after what her mother had brought up in the car. She herself knew that marriage was not exactly on her mind at present, but she also knew that Severus was it, she wanted him forever. His silence made her wonder if he truly felt the same. Surely, he did, her mother had just been a little too bold.

Sipping her drink, she went to join him, there was no way he was getting out of here without at least one dance. He had fingers steepled beneath his chin, seemingly deep in thought. Hermione couldn't help but admire his strong jaw and set brow.

“Hey.”

He glanced up then his lips twitching, “Hello.”

“It is a very lovely night.”

“That it is, I expressed it earlier but let me yet again say that you are the most desirable thing I have ever laid my eyes on.”

Hermione blushed thinking just how much she desired her own black-clad wizard. “Dance with me, please.”

There was a pause and Severus narrowed his eyes at her, then stood to offer up his hand. “If that means I can hold you close, I will gladly do so.”

He led her out where other couples were dancing including the new Potters who were thoroughly absorbed in each other. The music was soft and the night air though clearly winter had been cast with warming charms as well as a large fire glowing merrily in the middle of the arrangements. It was serene and as Severus began to move her with the music she felt her heart swell a little. To her surprise, a few tears escaped her eyes.

Severus looked down worried, “What is it?” His voice was soft and gentle so unlike she ever thought in her younger years it could be.

“Nothing, just this night, being with you, it made me think of how much I do love you and that came out in water works it seems.” Hermione picked her hand up from his shoulder and brushed away the moisture. “Sorry.”

He chuckled low, “why would you be sorry? I have the most beautiful woman here in my arms, she is telling me that she loves me. I…” He punctuated the word with a discreet kiss on her lips, “am the luckiest man alive.”

Hermione blushed at his praise, then regarded her friends swaying nearby. “They look very happy, enchanting even.”

Severus also looked, “Yes they seem to be in a state of their own.” He blew out a breath then gazed at Hermione thoughtfully, “Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“I do not want you to think me callous about what your mother spoke of earlier, I just…”

“Severus, you do not need to explain yourself, she means well, and I know you love me, for now, that is all I need.”

He still looked somewhat stricken by this admission but nodded nonetheless. “And after?”

“Well that love, I believe is up to you  and your timing but I do know that I never wish to be without you.” Playfully squeezing his arm, she then laid her head on his chest as they continued to move with the music.

Severus smiled holding her closer.

…

The Grangers followed Severus and Hermione back into their flat, in the wee hours of the morning. All in the party were excessively tired and though her father had protested Hermione insisted they spend the night at her home.

With a quick charm, new sheets were on the guest bed and she had transfigured a few extra pillowcases into pyjamas for them, much to both of their surprise and amusement.

Yawing Hermione hugged her mum, “come get us if you need anything.”

When she entered her own room, Severus was already in bed, it looked as though he had attempted to read but the book now lay open on his chest. She giggled he looked so unlike himself, all relaxed and innocent. Too tired to change properly she used magic and then climbed into bed carefully removing the book from his grasp. He woke, of course, he was the lightest sleeper she had ever met, much due to the time as a spy no doubt. Recently with her, she was seeing some of that wear off if ever so slightly.

“Hermione…” He muttered sleepily.

“I am here,” she crawled into bed snuggling into his side. Severus sighed, and his breathing evened out again, Hermione also fell into a fitful sleep.

…

The next morning was filled with a lovely breakfast, that her father was fairly civil for and then once her parents were sent on their way it was time for reality to begin yet again. An owl arrived whilst Hermione was dressing for work, asking if she and Severus were available for a meeting with Kingsley to see how the experimenting for their Lycanthrope cure had gone.

“Would four thirty suit you?”

She pursed her lips thinking, “yeah that should be fine, I was hoping to get a swim in after my shift, but you could always get there a little earlier and go over notes whilst I finished.”

“I suppose.”

She could tell he was lost thinking deeply about possible scenarios for whether the potion had succeeded or failed. So she kissed him on the cheek and took her leave. As she walked from her apparation point to the campus pool she sighed, it was getting tiring going to a muggle job all the time. She had begun it at first because she wanted some normality and having been a lifeguard at a summer camp before her fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts, she felt she was good at it. Now she wanted more, working with Severus had been so absolutely engaging. It made her feel like all her intelligence was worth something and she could do something greater with it. It was time to accept a job from the Minister, he had been wanting her to go on full time for a long while and now she was ready.

…

“What were you talking to Mr Gordon bout?” Asked James as they were cleaning up from their shift.

Hermione had stepped into the manager's office after she arrived to put in her two-week notice. It was somewhat of a brash decision but she felt it was right after laying out all the pros and cons on her way to work. “I- I was putting in my notice.” She shrugged hoping for him to drop it, though she knew that he wouldn’t. 

“What?” James really looked shocked. “Why? Don’t you have another semester left?”

“I do but the free-lance work I have been doing is really booming and I want to have more time to devote to it.”

“He’s convincing you to do it isn’t he?”

“Do you mean Severus?” Hermione was definitely being defensive but the way he had purposely left out Severus’s name made her angry.

“Yeah, the professor.”

“This is my decision.”

“Hermione, it might have been fun at first but come on he is not long term and you know it.”

“He very much is, James this really is none of your business. I told you when you asked me because you are my friend but you are going overboard now.” They had long since finished cleaning and were standing in front of each other glaring.

James sighed drawing his eyebrows together in a look of apology. “Look, I’m sorry I just… it worries me, I care about you, Hermione.” Reaching out he tried to grab her hand.

Hermione jerked it away but tried not to sound too harsh as she replied, “I appreciate your concern but I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself.”

He looked as though he might protest for a moment but then nodded, “alright. You will still keep in touch with all of us won't you?”

“Of course and I still have two weeks left.”

“Good.”

Just then the door opened and Severus entered, able to billow even in a black muggle suit. The look that Hermione saw linger in James’s eyes made her worry, he wasn’t going to let this go she could see it. She would watch carefully but for now, it was time to see if her and Severus’s endeavours had paid off.

“Ready?” She asked Severus nearly bouncing with excitement.

“Indeed, Mr Hamilton” Severus nodded to the younger man behind the counter.

“Professor.”

Hermione quickly walked round to join Severus giving James a small wave, an excuse to look at his eyes. They seemed determined.

…

When Minister Shaklebolt told Severus Snape that the cure they had been cultivating for Lycanthrope had successfully treated five afflicted test subjects in St. Mungos, there may have been a genuine smile that crossed the man’s face. It almost made Kingsley stop and look again just to make sure he hadn’t imagined it.

“No symptoms? Whatsoever?” Asked Hermione excitedly.

“They were all in perfect health and it seems cured of their wolf tendencies.”

Severus hadn’t spoken, he was reeling. This project had been brewing in the recesses of his mind long before he had gained the time and freedom to pursue it. Not to mention that he thought he would be dead long before ever having attempted it. Hermione saw something going on behind his eyes and began to pepper Kingsley with questions, hoping it would give Severus the time he needed.

“We are going to keep them until the next full moon, just to make sure but if it is still successful the two of you have cured Lycanthrope and we would like to then start producing the product for magical hospitals around the world.” The minister was beaming, “it would be in everyone’s best interest to inform the media of what you have done, will you allow me to set up an interview with the Prophet?”

Severus was coming down from his haze, “yes, informing the public would be advisable.”

“It should be Severus that does it, I really only caught onto the tail end of the project, he did the heavy lifting.”

Severus stared at Hermione in surprise, “this is as much your accomplishment as it is mine, without your help I would still be resisting some of the muggle methods you were brilliant enough to recommend.” Gazing at her, Severus tried to convey all the emotions that were running through his brain. Not just about the cure but about the life that he would never have dreamed of attaining if it hadn’t been for them starting this project. He had everything that he wanted and suddenly every hardship he had been through seemed worth it.

“I…I will do the interview if that is what you want.” Hermione was fighting back tears at the look of pure love projecting from Severus.

“Good, that’s all settled then,” said Kingsley standing up, he could tell the couple in front of him needed to be alone very soon.

“Minister?”

“Yes, Miss Granger?” Smirked Kingsley at her formal address of him.

“Well… I” she glanced at Severus realising that she hadn’t yet told him about putting her notice in at the pool. “I was wondering if those job offers were still on the table?”

Kingsley smiled, “of course, you are still interested in researching?”

“Yes.”

“I need someone in the Department of Mysteries right away, so as soon as you are free of other commitments I would love to instate you as lead researcher.”

“Oh, no, I am not qualified for lead.”

Severus chuckled and reached out to squeeze her hand, “yes you are.”

“I agree” replied Kingsley.

“Well, alright I suppose, would starting in two weeks be sufficient?”

“Absolutely I will make all of the arrangements.”

Hermione couldn’t help herself, she ran around the desk and threw her arms around the Minister’s broad shoulders, “thank you.”

Kingsley chuckled, “no thank you.”

…

Severus pulled Hermione against him when they stepped out of the floo and into their living room. Kissing her into a swoon-worthy state, before finally pulling away. “I am so very proud of you.”

“I am sorry, I didn’t tell you I sort of just decided it was the right thing and went with it” she played with his collar nervously as she spoke.

“Don’t be sorry, this is exactly what you need and deserve, an occupation that supports the abundance of talent that you possess.” He kissed her again.

“If sixteen-year-old Hermione could see us now” she giggled pulling him to the sofa and planting herself on his lap.

“Christ, don’t say things that make me sound like an old pervert.” Grimaced Severus, visibly shuddering.

Hermione smacked his chest lightly, “that isn’t what I meant, and you know it. I… well I always craved your compliments when I was young, you were the only teacher that didn’t think me intelligent and for some reason it made me want your approval all the more.”

He stroked her hair, “it wasn’t that I thought you un-intelligent, I had a role and I took it too far, I…”

Hermione stopped him placing a finger to his lips, “I know.”

“There is a slight concern I have in all of this though.”

“Yes?”

“Miranda works in the Department Of Mysteries, I don’t want her getting any ideas about using you against me if we do find out that she is consorting with Lestrange or Dolohov.”

Hermione thought for a moment, though the prospect of working close by that woman was not a pleasant one, it seemed there was an opportunity there. “I think that especially in a controlled environment it may be good to keep tabs on her, I would have the ability to do so. You saw her when she was here, it was obvious she thought me immature at the very least.” 

Severus bit back the urge to protect her at all cost and instead decided this was a moment when Hermione could handle herself. “As long as you never overtly place yourself in the path of danger.”

“Agreed.” Taking his face in her hands she let a soft kiss begin to deepen into something more passionate.

“Severus! Severus are you there?” Lucius Malfoy’s head popped up in the floo, interrupting their snogging.

“Yes, I am here,” grumbled the man in question gently placing Hermione on the sofa and moving to the fireplace.

“I have been summoned by Lestrange, he has said that there will be discussion of traitors… I … well I just spoke with the minister and we are concerned that there may be information that could be useful should we get it.”

“No doubt.”

“I need someone there in case he decides that I am no longer of use to him. I have no worry for myself I knew what I was getting into when I started this, but that information must be passed on or we may never hope to stop this.”

“Lucius… I told the both of you I will not spy again not truly.” Severus felt his temper rising, “why are you coming to me when Kingsley has dozens of Aurors at his disposal?”

“He did offer… Severus if you wish to not be involved I will understand completely but I trust you. There are still many at the Ministry that do not have kind feelings towards me. I need someone that I trust.”

Hermione had come to stand next to Severus, holding his hand tightly.

“You would not enter, only use an undetectable charm so you can hear the proceedings from a safe place the Aurors have put in place.” The blonde wizard’s voice was shaking, he didn’t want to ask this of Severus, but it was all he could do. He would die if it was necessary to do so but he’d be damned before he exhausted every possible way to stay alive for Narcissa and Draco.

Severus looked at Hermione, her face was calm and collected, it was a façade for him. After a very long pause, Severus replied, “when do we leave?”

“Seven, from here. Kingsley had assured the utmost safety for yourself.”

“Alright.”

The floo called ended and Severus let his head fall into his hands. Hermione wrapped arms around his waist and squeezed. “You must be careful.”

“I shouldn’t have said yes, I promised you that you were my priority. How can I be so stupid?”

“You are anything but stupid.” She reached up to pull his hands away from his face, “Severus, Lucius is your friend and there are times when you must do hard things for friends. I have the utmost understanding of that, I just need you to promise me that you will be careful and come back to me as soon as it is over.”

Severus stared at her, he was so utterly unworthy of this strong woman. “I will.”

Standing on her tiptoes Hermione brushed her lips against his.

…

After saying goodbye to Hermione and being debriefed by Danven an Auror taking over for Potter whilst he was on his honeymoon and the Minister Severus found himself in the confines of a deserted muggle warehouse near wherever it was the group was meeting. He had been assured there was all manner of protection placed on it as it was just adjacent to the meeting he would be listening in on.

Ever the brash one Danven had been of the opinion that they should go in headlong and take the whole group in one go. Thankfully Kingsley had a little more sense. Lucius having said they were using dark magic to protect from intruders, as they had no reason to suspect a spy they wouldn’t be concerned that someone was using an undetectable charm.

Severus knew the meeting had commenced when the voice of Antonin Dolohov could be heard. There were few Deatheaters he had hated more than Bellatrix, but he was one of them. Dolohov was vicious, it wasn’t about power or change for him, it was solely about killing, he loved it.

Throughout the terrible proceeding, Severus a few times began to feel bile rise in his throat. Spending years away from anything so terrible must have taken a toll on what he could handle. Only the thought of Hermione at home waiting got him through the sound of beatings and torture. The talk of killing innocent and more than once his and Hermione’s names being thrown around dangerously.

…

It had been four hours. Hermione had done her best to stay busy, she had flooed Ginny and Harry to check and found them well. After that, she took a bath and tried her best to forget that her partner was risking his life again for the wizarding world. When it was 10:30 she justified laying down, pacing the room wouldn’t do any good. Picking out a book that could maybe take her mind off this she got into bed, trying and failing to focus on the pages of Pride and Prejudice. This seemed to calm her nerves if only slightly, “he will be back soon, Hermione stop worrying over nothing.”

Just as Mr Darcy was introduced her own brooding lover exited the floo, he didn’t wait for a second strolling straight for the bedroom, meeting Hermione at the threshold. Everything had gone well as expected but he was ready to be home. She threw herself into his arms allowing him to pick her up as she wrapped her legs around him.

“Merlin, I was so worried, I don’t care that it was safe and you are powerful, I was terrified!” Hermione spoke directly into his neck placing kisses there as she explained her feelings.

He didn’t speak only held her against him, allowing her to wash away all that had been resurfaced in his mind.

Hermione finally pulled away staring into his eyes, “are you alright? And none of the gruffness I want to know candidly if you need anything, that couldn’t have been pleasant for you.”

Severus turned his lips up at her and walked to the bed, she was dressed in her usual night attire of a large t-shirt and he wanted nothing more than to remove it and allow her love to make him forget all the ugly he had listened to. “I need you.”

She had seen it in his eyes long before he had voiced it and pulling his face down to meet hers she kissed him deeply. Trying to show through her actions how much he meant to her. Hermione wanted him to know that no matter the horror of the past or present she was a constant source of love in his life, it would be that way forever she would make it so.

Soon enough Severus was laying over her on the bed supported by his forearms on either side of her head and Hermione was trying to undo his buttons, whilst also trying to continue kissing him… it was proving challenging.

“All these buttons” she mumbled against his lips trailing her fingers down the unfinished ones. “I didn’t think buttons could be sexy until you stepped through my fireplace four months ago.”

He chuckled against her collarbone, “has it only been four months?”

“Yes,” the word turned into a moan as his hand dove under the edge of her t-shirt that had ridden up, then palming her breast.

“Well I suppose… its good to know that… my attire was good for something.” His other hand began to trail down her stomach and under her very damp knickers, promptly removing them.

“Oh… good for something… those, gods… those buttons make me crazy.” Hermione was trying and failing to maintain their banter as Severus brought her very quickly toward the edge with his hand.

“I’m listening” he whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe and chuckling at her swift intake of breath.

“Buttoning them on… taking them off… its… it's all so very alluring.” She had given up on her task long ago and Severus decided to take pity and cast a Divesto on himself, so he was now only in his boxers and white shirt. “Fuck… Severus.” Hermione catapulted over the edge and was left chest heavy as Severus kissed her neck then rolled to the side, grinning.

“See what the buttons do! And wasn’t this supposed to be about you? Get over here, I still want you,” her voice choked a bit, “I always want you.”

Severus’s face turned from amused to vulnerable in a matter of seconds, he began to remove his shirt as Hermione sat up to do the same. Laying herself back onto the pillows she felt Severus peppering kisses on her abdomen and her breasts before lavishing a swoon-worthy one on her lips as he eased himself inside her.

Sighing as he began to move and feeling Hermione respond to his caress. He knew her, really knew her. When they made love there was no disconnect, it was instinctive. When he began to feel the tell-tale signs of her release he began to move faster, brushing his lips against hers and whispering “I love you.”

Hermione cried out as she came and Severus quickly followed, rolling onto his back and pulling her atop him lowering the lights in the room.

“Severus, I love you too,” she placed a firm kiss on his chest and felt him smile against her head.

All the pain he had ever gone through was worth it if it meant she was by his side.


End file.
